Play Beneath The Moon
by liliaann
Summary: Vampire and werewolf AU. Hiccup finds himself caught in a war, but why. Sorry never wrote a summary before. This is a Hijack story boyxboy don't like don't read. This chapter is rated T, but overall story will be M. Violence, gore, bad language and adult themes (Meaning sex and stuff)
1. Just Another Day

**Okay this is the first story I've ever uploaded and I'm feeling a little nervous about it, so please go easy on me. If people enjoy this story I may upload other pieces I've been working on. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I have looked threw it but I'm still not a 100% sure how to use this site. I've never done a summer y before so if I've missed anything please let me know.**

**This is a Hijack story which means boy/boy if you don't like these character or same gender pairing please turn back now. This chapter is rated T, but the overall story will be an M. It will contain adult themes (meaning sex and stuff) violence, gore and bad language.**

**I do not own these characters they belong to Disney and DreamWorks (If any others appear I will add them as and when.) **

I don't know how to get a page break up so this is how I'm going to do one.

**Chapter 1.**

Havyn (Hiccup) Haddock lifted his head from the toilet bowl it had been stuck down for the last twelve minutes. Kneeling on the cold tiled floor with his hands on either side of the bowl in front of him, he heaved a few more times before sucking in a deep breath threw clenched teeth. The thick smell of bleach and bile not helping his frail stomach. Sitting up on his knees he ran a hand threw his messy, damp, auburn hair. Astrid stood with her arms crossed over her chest leaning against the door frame. Watching her friend with an unreadable expression she waited. Hiccup made a feeble attempt to get to his feet for a moment before throwing his head back into the the toilet and dry heaving again. Astrid winced slightly at the noise that was starting to turn her own stomach. The door to the boys restrooms opened and Astrid quickly swung her head around to bark at the intruder.

"Use the one on the first floor. Go now!"

Hiccup heard a surprised yelp and the sound of someone scampering away. Hiccup aloud himself to flop to the side. Positioning his back against the wall of the cubical and stretching his stiff legs out in front of him (as much as the small space would allow) The auburnette gave his best friend a weak smile.

"You should get to class. If any of the teachers find you standing around in the boys toilets you'll be in trouble." Hiccup's voice came out scratchy.

Astrid glared down at the boy, he looked worse today. His pale skin looked almost grey and the mass of freckles that usually adorned his face had faded until they were barely visible. His thick, shinny hair was hanging limp, dull and damp. Hiccup's usually excited bright emerald stare was replaced with a tired vacant look. Astrid also noted that Hiccup who had always been naturally thin was looking dangerously undernourished. Hiccup had been deteriating steadily for months, and still the stubborn boy refued to admit he was ill in any way, shape or form. Astrid ground her teeth together. "You need a doctor Hiccup." The blond girl started wildly gesturing with her arms "I mean look at..." Her hand waved up and down in front of the boy.

Hiccup pursed his lips. "You just gestured to all of me." The boy sulked.

With an eye roll Astrid pushed off from the wall and took the two steps into the cubical to perch down next to her friend. "Hiccup your not eating or sleeping. You're loosing weight, but say you're not hungry. You told me you're thirsty all the time. You're in here every morning throwing up, if you were a girl I'd be asking you who the father is by now. Just admit it Hiccup your ill. I'm worried I've never seen you sick before."

Hiccup watched his friends sky blue eyes; they showed nothing but genuine concern. Letting his chin rest on his chest Hiccup mumbled. "If I'm no better by the weekend I'll go to the doctor first thing Monday morning, okay?"

I still haven't worked out how to do a page break thing so that's what this is.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived to their first class nearly twenty minutes late. After a quick apology and promises for it not to happen again, they took their seats at the front of the class. As their history teacher Mr Bailey rambled on and on Hiccup crossed his arms over his desk and let his head drop to rest on them as he thought over his symptoms. Headaches, blurred vision, dizzy spells, thirsty, trouble sleeping leading him to feeling lethargic the next day, throwing up every morning and jaw ache. Hiccup giggled quietly to himself it almost did sound like he was pregnant. Hiccup was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the teacher calling him, or Astrid's subtle attempts to get his attention, nor notice Mr Bailey' approach Hiccup's desk until a large heavy text book was slammed down on his desk an inch from his nose. Hiccup jumped back with a yelp. A couple of students at the back of the room were sniggering, but Mr Bailey ignored them his mud brown eyes fixed on Hiccup's shocked emerald ones.

"If we are tired in class Mr Haddock I suggest you sleep at night." Mr Bailey snapped.

Hiccup nodded, he guessed he could add lack of concentration to the ever growing list of symptoms he had. "I'm s-sorry sir I haven't been feeling w-well t-today."

Mr Bailey's stare was callous and cold. "If you do not feel unwell I suggest you go to the nurses office before you infect the whole class with whatever disease your kind catch." He whispered maliciously so only Hiccup would hear.

Hiccup felt his face flush but simply replied with another nod, there was nothing else he could do. Though in a deep dark part of his mind he imagined one or two quiet brutal things he would love to do to the evil man in front of him. Shaking those dark thoughts that had been surfacing more and more Hiccup replied as politely as he could.

"I think I should see the nurse, if you don't mind sir?"

Mr Bailey held out the pass with a sneer, but before Hiccup could reach for it Mr Bailey let it drop to the floor. With a deep breath threw his nose Hiccup bent down and swiped the card up. Quickly gathering his things and ignoring the few still sniggering in the back of the classroom, Hiccup tried his hardest to walk calmly to the door instead of bolting out of the room as something in his head screamed. When Hiccup reached the door he threw one last murderous glare at his teachers back and an apologetic smile at Astrid (Which she returned.) for abandoning her before closing the door behind him.


	2. Art Class

Hi this is the second chapter in my Hijack vampire/werewolf AU. This chapter is still rated T, but over all story will still be a M. This is Hijack so will eventually contain boyxboy, gore, bad language and adult themes (meaning sex). Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review.

**Chapter 2; Art Class.**

Hiccup made his way threw the throngs of students towards his next class, art. He had managed to convince the nurse he had a headache and she had aloud him to spend the beginning of the morning lying on one of the little cot beds in her office. It hadn't been that hard, once she'd seen how pale the teen looked she had tried to insist he go home. Hiccup had assured her it would pass if he just lay down for a while. So that's what he did for the first period of the day. In the quiet sanctuary of his curtained off corner of the office, Hiccup played on his phone until his tired eyes stung. At some point Hiccup fell asleep only to be jolted awake when the second period bell rang. Hiccup left the nurses room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he passed one of the schools large windows he stopped, noticing his reflection for the first time since he had woken, and more importantly his bed head. Carrying on his way (with a few muttered curses) he tried his best to flatten his unruly tresses. Entering his second period classroom the skinny teen headed straight to his desk in the back row. After recovering his two sketch books and pencils from the depths of his bag, he dropped his satchel to the floor beside him. Opening his favourite old doodle book to his latest creation Hiccup set to work fixing the errors around the roughly sketched dragon's eyes. As always when Hiccup drew he lost all awareness of his surroundings. Only when the teacher called for the class's attention did Hiccup realise that the classroom was full and the lesson had started. Switching his old beat up pad for his class pad Hiccup waited. The art teacher Mrs Edna Mode stood in her usual spot at the front of the class on her make shift platform. Mrs Mode was an abrasive, spunky, tiny woman with straight jet black coloured hair cut in a chin length bob, with a severely straight cut fringe. She wore thick round black framed glasses over her dark chocolate coloured eyes Mrs Mode's face shape matched that of her bifocals perfectly. The woman could be terrifying if you got on her wrong side despite the fact she stood at a teeny 4ft2inches tall.

"Eyes on me children." She called out.

It still amazed Hiccup how this diminutive woman could install such fearful respect amongst a room full of teenagers without even raising her voice. When she was sure she had the class's full attention she strolled to her desk and began rummaging around in her draw. After a moment she returned to her stage with a dark blue velvet bag held in her hand. She held the bag high (as high as she could) in the air so the class could see it.

"In this bag are coloured balls. On each of your chairs I have placed a small circular coloured sticker." At this the pupils turned or stood to examine their chairs, Hiccup included. Sure enough on top right corner of his backrest was a small black dot. With a furrowed brow Hiccup looked around to find most of the students in his class wore the same expression of confusion. Mrs Mode gave them a minute to calm down before she continued. "For the project we will be starting today you will all need a partner. And I am bored of the same people pairing together, producing the same pathetic pieces of so called artwork. So we will allow destiny to choose your partner."

There was a collective groan from the class. Hiccup felt his chest tighten, Hiccup worked alone, he always worked alone. He only had one friend in the whole school and she didn't take this class.

Mrs Mode clapped her hands together. "So let's begin dahlings, if you have black sticker come to me. Come on, don't be shy, that's it." She cooed as a few students timidly made their way towards the front.

Hiccup glanced behind him one last time before standing up slowly and shuffling to the crowd at the front containing half the class.

"What are you all staring at? Line up, line up." The art teacher beamed her excitement making her accent more pronounced.

After a bit of awkward shuffling Hiccup found himself sandwiched somewhere near the end of the line. As Hiccup took his place in the queue two girls whispered animatedly in front of him. Hiccup kept his emerald gaze trained on the floor, wishing for nothing more then for it to open up and swallow him. Hiccup had only made it this far in high school because he was virtually invisible. He considered himself lucky he'd only had to deal with the odd shove or insult since school began. He'd been bullied plenty enough threw out his middle school days and considered high school a massive improvement, and he'd very much like to keep it that way.

"We could end up paired with Elsa." The blond girl in front of Hiccup whispered.

"Or Jackson." Her friend with the long braid giggled.

As the two girls fawned over the star ice hockey player Hiccup frowned. The last person Hiccup wanted to be paired with was either of the Overland-Frost twins. He'd never actually spoken to Elsa or her to him, but she came across harsh and intimidating. She always held herself tall and proud. Like a queen strolling amongst her followers. Jackson on the other hand was a big fat jerk. Loud, obnoxious, attention seeking clown. Most of the student and faculty body alike worshiped the carefree, fun loving; rascal, but Hiccup had accidentally met Jackson's darker side. On Hiccup's first day Jack had grabbed Hiccup by the back of his collar. Pinning him against the lockers lining the hall walls with a forearm pushed against the freckled teen's throat. Hiccup could only cower as the larger boy loomed over him shouting things like.

"Sick of this shit already." And. "If you touch me again."

All poor little Hiccup had done was trip and stumble into the jock as he passed by. Jack had never even egnoliged Hiccup since that day. Peeking up threw his fringe Hiccup scanned the room until he caught sight of a familiar blue hoodie. Jackson Overland-Frost sat with his feet on his desk. The sticker that was stuck to his chair now stuck to his forehead. Every time a girl picked a ball from the bag and found her partner he gave a dramatic whine. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the childish display. _"Drama queen." _He sneered to himself. Hiccup turned his attention back to Mrs Mode at the sound of her voice. The blonde haired girl ahead of him was now stood nervously next to the pocket sized teacher. The girl ran a hand down the front of her lemon coloured shirt.

"It's new I got it at the mall last weekend, there were lots of girls buying them." The girl replied to the question Hiccup never heard.

Mrs Mode snorted and grabbed a piece of the girl's shirt in her fingers brining her face low(er) to examine it. The poor girl held her breath as she waited for Mrs Mode's verdict. "This is a hobo shirt, dahling! I wouldn't be seen dead in it. Cheap and nasty." And with that she trusts the velvet bag at the girl.

The girl reached in the bag her eyes watering slightly. Hiccup felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Hiccup noticed Elsa look up from her pad; she looked the girl's clothes up and down before returning to her work with a smirk on her face. The blond girl pulled an orange ball from the bag.

"Orange, who has an orange sticker?" Mrs Mode called out. A girl with pigtails in the back row raised her hand Mrs Mode sighed."Well that's going to be a disaster."

So far the teacher had made a comment about every pairing, not one good one. The blond girl shot a hateful glare at the oblivious teacher as she made her way to sit with the girl with pigtails. The girl with the long braid was next. After pulling out a yellow ball she was seated with a boy in the front row. Not before another snide comment from their art teacher and a dramatic whine from Jack. Now it was Hiccup's turn, as he reached for the bag Mrs Mode spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"It's a shame to have to pair someone with obvious talent with the squalor that resides in this room, but who knows it may inspire you to greater heights."

Not knowing quiet how to respond to her...praise? Hiccup gave her a weak smile before plunging his hand into the offered bag. Withdrawing his clenched fist he caught a glimpse of the sky blue ball he held. No, no, no, no, yes. It was the same colour as the sticker currently stuck to a certain someone's forehead. Hiccup hung his head and held the small ping-pong sized ball up for all to see.

"Whoop! Alright I get...um...What's his name, suckers."

Hiccup snapped his head up to see Jack doing a victory dance at the side of his desk complete with making a "loser" sign with his fingers against his forehead. Hiccup felt his face flush with warmth whether from embarrassment from Jack's apparent approval of his new teammate or from the fact that Jack didn't even know Hiccup's name the small teen could only ponder. Mrs Edna Mode hummed to herself.

"So Mr hardworking, shy and talented is to be paired with Mr lazy, obnoxious and foolish. No doubt Mr Haddock will be left to do all the work, while you Mr Overland spend your time sniffing around all the pretty girls like a bitch in heat. If nothing else this should prove amusing." Mrs Mode mused out loud.

As the words left her mouth Hiccup noticed two things simultaneously, Jack stopped dancing and pouted. And Hiccup meant pouted, bottom lip out, brow furrowed and arms crossed. Hiccup was also 99% sure Jack stomped his foot. The second thing however made something deep within Hiccup surge to life. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elsa tense at the teachers comment. Her head snapped up and her whole body tight with tension like a coil spring. An icy chill engulfed the room as her eyes narrowed hard and cold, aggression poured from her so the back of his thick Hiccup could taste it in the back of his throat. A long forgotten instinct in him burst to life screaming and clawing at him to run, dash, escape. The need was so strong Hiccup took a step back with out realising it. Jack's demeanour changed as well, his carefree smile vanished replaced with what Hiccup could describe as a look of panic as he noted the change in his elder twin. Jack caught his sister's eye and Hiccup could only stare as something passed between the twins. Suddenly it was gone. Elsa relaxed her frown still in place as she turned back the drawing she'd been working on. Jack's carefree smile was back full force and the rest of the class seemed blissfully unaware anything had happened. It felt like minutes but the whole thing had happened in a matter of seconds, but the feeling that he had just witnessed something he shouldn't have wouldn't leave Hiccup alone. Mrs Mode gave Hiccup a shove towards Jack and Hiccup moved mechanically towards the desk eyeing the platinum blond jock warily. As Hiccup took the empty chair next to a happily grinning Jack Hiccup only had one thought running threw his head.

"_What the hell just happened?" _


	3. Snowflakes

**Hello sorry I've not updated for ages but I've been ill. I would just like to say I will try to update at least once a week and if I ever decide to discontinue the story I will let you know. This is another slow character building chapter, but as I keep saying it will get better (Or it dose in my head). If anyone has any pairings they would like to see included I'm happy to take requests no promises though, and obviously not Jack or Hiccup. I should probably mention I have quiet a cruel side and at least one character will die in everyone of my stories, so if you don't like character death you've been warned. As always please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you for my reviews keep posting them I love reading them. **

**Chapter 3; Snowflakes.**

As Hiccup took the vacant seat beside the now fist pumping hockey player, uneasy still gnawed in the pit of Hiccup's stomach. After settling himself next to Jack the jock turned towards him.

"I'm Jackson Overland-Frost, but everyone calls me Jack." Jack said holding out his hand. Hiccup watched Jack's hand as if he expected to bite him at any moment. Jack noticed the smaller teen's hesitation. "I don't think we've ever met." He continued.

Never met. Did Jack not remember the first day? The day he'd screamed at him and pinned him. Hiccup wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. So he took Jack's still out stretched hand and gave it a weak shake. Jack leant his elbows against the desk his chin resting in his hands and studied Hiccup with his cobalt eyes.

"H-Hiccup." He stammered.

Jackson frowned. "What was that?"

"Hiccup, t-that's what everyone c-calls me."

"Who does?"

"Um...well e-everyone, b-but I think it was my d-dad that started it."

Jack's frown turned to a scowl. "Why would he call you Hiccup? isn't that kinda an insult?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Isn't Hiccup what people in some traditions call a mistake or a runt? Did your dad know that? Did you?"

Hiccup was surprised Jack knew about the tradition of his home village not many people his age did. Berk town was near the Canadian boarder and was proud of it's so called Viking heritage and up kept a lot of old traditions. Like naming the runt Hiccup, he knew if it hadn't been for his mother Hiccup would have been his birth name.

"I k-know what it means, b-but no o-one uses my real name." Hiccup mumbled lowering his head.

"What's your real name?"

Hiccup peeked up threw his auburn bangs. He was so used to being called Hiccup his real name felt foreign on his tongue. "Havyn."

The jock leaned back in his chair running a hand threw his ruffled white hair. After a moment he spoke again. "I like that. But I like to use nicknames. I don't like Hiccup because of it's hidden meaning so I'll christen you with a new one."

As Jack and Hiccup spoke in low tones Mrs Mode sorted the last few students into their pairs with the help of her coloured balls. Hiccup noticed Elsa was partnered with a girl with a mass of red hair and electric blue eyes. Neither girl looked pleased with the arrangement. The red heads lip was curled and Elsa was sat rigid in her seat and staring straight ahead.

"Freckles." Jack whisper-shouted suddenly.

Hiccup looked back to the boy who was grinning ear to ear. "Original." Hiccup replied sarcasm dripping from his words.

Jack just giggled back. He waved his hand at Hiccup. "Okay I'll give you that one. Your hairs kinda messy, Shaggy?"

"Does that make you Scooby?"

Another snigger from the jock. "Toothpick, Fishbone, Shorty?"

"Now your just hurting my feelings." Hiccup said as he put the back of his hand to his forehead.

Jack gave a loud bark before doubling over his desk laughing loud enough to grab the class's attention. Hiccup felt that familiar warmth heating his cheeks. It wasn't that funny. Mrs Mode cleared her throat loudly. Jack calmed down enough to look at their teacher.

"Something you'd like to share Mr Overland?" Mrs Mode asked with a raised brow.

Jack tried to stifle his laughing with out much success, so just shook his head at the art teacher. Hiccup started picking at a loose thread on one of his overly long sleeves. Jack took a few deep breaths but his smile never wavered.

"Hiccup's funny, that's all." He replied as calmly as he could.

Hiccup blushed harder. He had a strong suspicion that Jack could find pretty much anything funny. Mrs Mode took little more notice of the two boys as she wondered back to her platform. Once there she started outlining their new project. Hiccup being the A star student he was started taking down detailed notes as she spoke. Jack being the clown he was started firing bits of chewed up paper out the pen he'd dismantled. Though the uneasy feeling in Hiccup's stomach had subsided it was far from gone. He had thought working with Jack would be tense and difficult, but the jock was smiley and friendly. The source of his discomfort wasn't Jack as he'd first thought, it was Elsa. The platinum blonde princess and the red headed tomboy were still glaring daggers at each other. A dark aura surrounded both girls. It looked like a stand off between to feral ally cats, each waiting for the other to make a wrong move. The thought sent a chill of anticipation down Hiccup's spine. He knew he shouldn't be looking forward to seeing if the two girls would rip into each other but he couldn't help it. That dark part of his mind that had been growing steadily lately wanted to see blood. Just a little, a bloody nose or a split lip would do. Hiccup shook his head what was wrong with him? Now guilt settled over the freckled teen, how could he think something so wrong? Hiccup should know better the amount of times he'd walked or limped home with blood filling his mouth or dripping down his face. Rebuking himself one last time he returned his attention on the lesson. The project itself was fairly simple they had to collaborate a piece of art portraying life in the town of Burgess. Each of them was to find and use their strongest method or style.

"W-what's your strength." Hiccup asked Jackson who was sat backwards straddling his seat to get a better aim at a girl with choppy brown hair that fell just below her chin and big green eyes in the back row.

Jack looked at Hiccup his eyes completely lost. "Hmmm?" Was his response.

"Your strength, what are you good at?" Hiccup asked again.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Good at? I'm good at ice hockey, basketball, lacrosse; I rode a horse once I was pretty good at that. Xbox games mainly ones like..." Jack stopped abruptly when Hiccup held up a hand.

"No, no, I mean art wise. Are you good at realism, abstract, charcoal or maybe watercolours?"

Jack blinked a couple of times, and it didn't escape Hiccup how adorable that blank stare made him look. Jack snapped his fingers.

"I can draw snowflakes." He declared happily.

The smaller teen however was less then enthusiastic about the information. "S-snowflakes? Just snowflakes nothing else?"

Jack pouted. "There hard to draw. I'm not an artist. Well I mean I can make cool ice sculptures as well, but I don't think Mrs Mode would allow that."

Hiccup puffed his cheeks out in irritation.

"You know your kinda cute when you do that." Hiccup snapped his head up to meet Jack's gaze a blush flushing his cheeks.

Jack was watching him with a gentle smile head tilted slightly to the side. He reminded Hiccup of his dog toothless. When Hiccup would talk to the furry beast it would tip it's head side to side as if he were listening.

"I am not, nor have I ever been cute." Hiccup said in his most serious voice. An expression on his face to match though it was some what ruined by his fire hydrant red blush. "I am what is commonly referred to as ruggedly hansom."

Jackson threw his head back and hollered, at the auburn teen beside him. The whole class was once again looking at the two. Usually Hiccup would hide or fidget at the curious stares, but right now he was fixated on Jack's neck, on those tightly corded tendons and mussels so deliciously displayed before him. He had to tense his whole body to stop himself leaning forward. Mrs Mode called for the class to continue with their project out lines. Jack was still chuckling away thankfully oblivious to the inner battle Hiccup was having. Elsa however was a different story. As Hiccup desperately tried to focus on anything but Jack's throat, he caught her eye. Hiccup felt the cold seep into the room again, not as strong as before but it was there. There was a predatorily look in the cheer leaders eyes. She'd seen him, seen what he'd been thinking. How, he didn't know but her expression told him all he needed to know. She was still seeing something in his face. Or more specifically Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup ripped his eyes away from her knowing glacier ones. This was bad. Would she tell everyone what she saw? And what did she see? Did she see Hiccup gawking at her brothers throat like some pervert? Or did she see the secret need inside him? There were just to many questions rushing threw Hiccup's mind with no answers. Hiccup picked up his pen and tried to pick back up where he left off. It took a few more minutes for Jack to compose himself. His jaw starting to ache from all the laughing. He reached into his battered backpack on the floor beside him and pulled out an equally battered drawing pad. He pushed it under Hiccup's nose.

"These are my drawings take a look and see if you can find my strength." He smiled the mirth still evident in his slightly flushed face.

Hiccup took the book who was he to contradict the jock, if he wanted to show him something so personal. Because in Hiccup's opinion a sketch book was like a diary. When Hiccup drew he drew his emotions. That's why Astrid was the only person who had ever looked threw his personal sketch pad. Hiccup opened the first page. The pictures weren't anything special, a dog, a car, a tree. They all looked like they had been drawn by an eight year old. Hiccup had to admit there was a certain charm in the way they were drawn, all rough lines and slightly off angles. Hiccup found a small smile tug at his lips. He continued flipping slowly threw the book unaware of Jack watching every slight change in his expression. Jackson waited with baited breath as Hiccup turned the next page. He couldn't explain why, but the auburn haired teen's opinion mattered to the jock, a lot. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat as his eyes met the drawing on the fifth page of the sketch book. It was a snowflake but nothing like Hiccup had expected. It was drawn completely in pencil. So detailed it looked real. Spending a good few minutes just letting his eyes glide over the delicate drawing Hiccup turned to the next page. If the first snowflake was good it was nothing compared to this one. One large 3D sketch was drawn on the page. Hiccup reached forward and ran his fingers over the paper. He was half expecting to touch it. It was so realistic. Jack had some how managed to make it look like it was starting to melt onto the paper. As Hiccup became more and more engrossed in Jack's doodles, Jack continued to watch Hiccup. A small smile of relief now gracing his thin pink lips.

"Hiccup. Can I ask you something?" Jack moved closer keeping his voice low.

Hiccup made a noise without moving his attention from the book. Jack took it as an invitation to ask a question that had been nagging at him for a while.

"How old are you, you only look about fourteen?"

"No sixteen, why?" Hiccup replied only half listening.

Jack leaned back a little to look at the boy beside him. "If your only sixteen shouldn't you be in freshmen year?"

"I am in gym and history. Everything else they moved me up a year when I did my entrance exams."

Jack found himself smiling. "So your the brain, eh."

"Pinky suits you." Hiccup replied without missing a beat.

Jack giggled it had been a long time since he'd met someone who got his sense of humour straight off. Hiccup peeled his eyes away from the snowflake masterpieces he'd been admiring.

"Jack..." The shrill sound of the bell made both boys jump.

Their art double period had flown by. Hiccup smiled nervously before grabbing his stuff and piling it back in his satchel. Swinging the strap over his head Hiccup picked up Jack's pad and handed it back reluctantly.

"Those snowflakes are amazing, I-I mean I've never s-seen anyone draw them with such b-beauty. W-we should use them in our project somehow." Hiccup smiled up at Jack despite the blush he could feel on his cheeks again.

Jack couldn't help the way his chest swelled at the praise Hiccup gave him. "Sure, I mean if you really want to. I can't draw much else."

Hiccup glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "Shoot I need to meet Astrid if I'm late again she said she'd bury me under Toothless doghouse."

Jack smiled lifting a dark eyebrow. "She sounds charming."

Hiccup snorted. "I'm sorry I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you before next lesson, you know around school."

Jack chuckled at Hiccup's uncertainty. "Sure. What is it tomorrow Friday? we haven't got art again till Tuesday afternoon. So we should meet up and stuff."

Hiccup blushed again but nodded as he backed towards the door clutching his bag. "I'll see you around then."

And with that Hiccup spun on his heel and started his power walk to meet Astrid at the other side of the school. Hiccup weaved easily threw the crowd. A huge smile on his face. Hiccup could barely believe he'd been avoiding Jack for the best part of a year. And for what? He was nice, friendly and when the light caught his eyes just right...Hiccup's stride faltered for a second. Shaking his head Hiccup started on his way again. He was so not going to go all fan girl on Jack he was a nice person nothing more. Leaving one building and slipping down the side of another Astrid's gym building came in view. It was out the way of all the other classes but Astrid insisted the quiet surrounding the old building helped her concentrate. It freaked Hiccup out. In between the buildings it was shady and quiet. Their were no other students that used this building only Astrid's advanced gym class, most students didn't even know the building was still used. With one last calming breath Hiccup made his way to cross the old quad in front of the run down building. As Hiccup stepped forward something grabbed his wrist and spun him roughly to face them. With a strangled yell Hiccup lost his footing and landed on one knee in front of the ice queen herself. Hiccup stared up into Elsa's cold blue eyes as she smirked down at the smaller boy. Her grip on his wrist like a vice.

"I think we need a little chat don't you Hiccup?" She smiled and it was less then friendly.


	4. Confrontation

**I really hate this chapter but no matter how many times I rewrote it still came out the same so sorry. Same warnings still apply we're getting to the better parts slowly. Thank you if you've been reading please review, good and bad welcome as well as advice.**

Chapter 4.

"Elsa." Hiccup squeaked at the blond towering over him.

"The one and only."

Hiccup tried to casually slip his wrist free from her grip, but Elsa noticed and flexed her fingers until the thin bones in Hiccups wrist were popping uncomfortably. Gritting his teeth Hiccup refused to show any other signs of pain to the hyped up Barbie doll in front of him.

"Did you think you were the only one in the school? Did you think because of your low status no one would notice you? Did you think I'd let you get near my brother without a fight?" She growled at the small teen on the floor.

Hiccup shook his head. "I d-don't, I-I, its n-not..."

"Shut up. Excuses, I know what you want and you will not corrupt my brother." Elsa snarled a fire now burning in those cold eyes.

Corrupt? Hiccup didn't want to corrupt anyone he just wanted to be left alone. Elsa tightened her grip further and Hiccup found himself twisting his body to ease the pain in his wrist. Elsa snarled quietly at the subtle move. Tugging his arm sharply to the side Hiccup felt the palm of his free hand scuff against the jagged uneven stones beneath him.

"Fight back. Don't think you can hide behind this mask." She ground out between perfect white teeth.

"I-I, p-please I don't..." Hiccup begged digging the fingernails of his free hand into the dirt. He was honestly at a loss; nothing she said made any sense to auburn haired boy.

With an airy laugh Elsa yanked Hiccup's wrist to the side and there was an audible crack. Elsa froze eyes wide. Hiccup's vision went blurry for a moment before a shooting pain shot straight up his arm, his breath caught in his throat. Elsa loosened her grip eyes still wide with shock. Her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but before a sound left her mouth SMACK. Elsa hit the floor hard landing to the side on her arm and hip. Scrabbling to a sitting position to cup her jaw and glare at the stranger who had just punched her in the face. Clutching his throbbing wrist to his chest Hiccup stared up wide eyed at one very pissed teenage girl.

"You bitch." Astrid all but screamed and Hiccup flinched. He knew that look from years of experience.

Elsa on the other hand spun gracefully to her feet, her porcelain jaw already bruising from Astrid's previous attack. Standing tall Elsa met Astrid's enraged glare with her own. A small drop of blood trickled from the corner of her rose coloured lips. An unfamiliar scent flooded Hiccup's nose and made his mouth water. It had been weeks since Hiccup had truly felt hunger and his malnourished body locked on the alluring smell. Hiccup's eyes scanned around desperate to locate the aroma. His brain was quickly sorting threw the scent trying to determine where and what it was. There was something vaguely familiar about it, the tangy coopery...blood. Hiccup quickly zeroed in on the little red droplet clinging to the side of Elsa's mouth. Hiccup's mouth filled with saliva, his stomach growled, his breath quickened and his vision sharpened. Part of him was horrified by his bodies instant reaction the other half fascinated by it. Elsa scanned Astrid from head to toe with a look of pure disdain and smirked. Taking in the honey blond messy braid and uneven bangs, plain red t-shirt and ripped faded blue jeans. The look didn't go unnoticed by Astrid and her eye twitched.

"Who the hell are you?" The cold cheerleader asked in a tone that clearly said she didn't care.

Astrid took a step forward. "Who am I? Who the hell are you pulling my friend around like that? I'll tear you to pieces."

Elsa seemed to consider the statement for a moment before turning to Hiccup who was watching the bead of crimson in a trance, Elsa noticed and her tongue quickly slipped out and the droplet was gone. Hiccup's emerald eyes met Elsa's cerulean ones. Hiccup gasped Elsa's pupils were all wrong they were elongated slits like a cats and almost glowing.

"How sweet, you have a bodyguard. It won't save you. I'm far from finished here." Elsa's voice dripped with malice her pupils rounded and Hiccup shuddered.

Elsa threw another look at Astrid who slid in front of Hiccup like a human shield. Elsa lifted a delicate brown eyebrow at the scene but said nothing. The sound of students chattering reached the three and they all glanced at the old gym building. The rest of Astrid's class were making their way to their next destination. Elsa spun around and started to stride away without another word.

"Hey where the fuck do you think your going? We're not finished."Astrid shouted at her back, but Elsa completely ignored her.

With a growl Astrid turned to Hiccup who sat frozen on the floor still clutching his injured wrist to his chest. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Astrid kneel in front of him until she gently took his wrist in her hands. Though she was careful the pain made him whimper. Astrid took a careful look at his wrist for a moment it was already hues of purple and blue swelling steadily, tugging his sleeve up gently to study it. "You know I think it might be broken." She said quietly. Hiccup could only nod in response. Hiccup had suspected as much he had broke his hand a few years ago the pain was similar but different at the same time.

"I think so too."

Astrid hefted Hiccup to his feet just as a girl approached them. "Are you two okay I saw you arguing with Elsa?" She asked her green/brown eyes watching Hiccup shakily straighten up.

Hiccup vaguely recognised her. The long black hair eyes that were more green then brown and heart shaped face, but her name escaped him. She was wearing a long grey shirt over her skinny dark blue jeans and flat black ankle boots.

"I'm fine Heather not sure about him though." Astrid replied.

Heather looked at Hiccup's wrist as she spoke but directed her statement at her blond classmate. "I saw you smack her, you'll be lucky if she doesn't get you suspended."

Astrid snorted. "Hiccup Heather, Heather Hiccup. We all have history together, but me and Heather take advance gym together too; she's got one hell of swing in baseball." Astrid finished with a smile that Heather returned happily.

Hiccup felt a pang of resentment towards the dark haired girl in front of him, but quickly scolded himself for being petty, it was completely unreasonable to think that just because Astrid was Hiccup's only friend meant Hiccup was Astrid's only friend. Astrid wasn't awkward or shy like Hiccup; she could handle herself and was a star player on most of the girls sport teams. Of course she'd have other friends. Hiccup gave Heather a smile though he was sure it looked more like a grimace. Heather just smiled back.

"How's your wrist?" It was an innocent question but something about it bothered Hiccup. Seeming to notice Hiccup's suspicion to her question, she amended quickly. "I saw Astrid looking at it and you're clutching it like your life depends on it."

Hiccup supposed that was true she'd seen Astrid attack Elsa, but something niggled in the back of Hiccup's mind. Pushing the thought away he decided to play nice with the girl. "I-I think it's f-fine, thanks."

Heather's eyebrows drew together and she shot a quick look at Astrid who shrugged. "Don't look at me he might be as weak as a bubble but he's as stubborn as a mule."

"Hey." Hiccup screeched.

Astrid sniggered. "It's true."

Heather seemed to relax as Astrid and Hiccup started to bicker, Astrid reminding Hiccup of every stubborn mistake he'd ever made, Hiccup completely forgetting Heather was following behind them. He was so engrossed talking to Astrid he didn't realise they were outside the nurses office until Astrid motioned to the door. Hiccup stared at it for a moment then turned back to Astrid looking so completely baffled Heather had to stifle a giggle. "Why are we here?"

With a huff and an eye roll Astrid gestured to Hiccup's wrist that he was still cradling. "For that Hiccup."

Hiccup looked down at his wrist before turning and walking the other way frowning. "Its fine doesn't hurt anymore."

Astrid huffed again but followed after the auburn boy, Heather caught up to Astrid. "Shouldn't he have that checked?" She asked her voice laced with concern, but Astrid shrugged.

Hiccup marched purposely threw the corridors with no real destination in mind. There was no way he was going to the nurse's office for a second time this morning. Besides that he couldn't tell them that Elsa did it, she'd get suspended. Or they probably wouldn't believe him. He took a good look at his reflection in the window as he passed and decided they probably would believe that Elsa had beat him up, he looked as frail as he was starting to feel. Hiccup was glad it was lunchtime it gave him sometime to pull himself together before seeing Elsa again. Being moved up a year meant he shared most of her classes. Hiccup turned the corner eyes down as usual not even sure if Astrid was still behind him but not wanting to seem like he cared if she was, though he hoped she was.

"Hiccup." Was shouted from somewhere along with a long loud whistle.

Hiccup snapped his head up to see Jack waving at him from in the dinner hall, the double doors propped wide open to let the cool breeze from outside flow threw. Jack was sat on top of one of the tables surrounded by a group who were now all staring in his direction. Hiccup felt a cold sweat run down his back. He was about to make a run for it but Jack was already of the table and heading his way. Hiccup backed up a few steps as Jack neared him, Jack noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong you look a little pale?" He asked carefully.

Jack noted that that Hiccup looked ready to bolt at any second. He seemed afraid of Jack and that worried the jock. They had been fine not half an hour ago. Jackson reached forward to lay his hand on Hiccup's shoulder when it was smack harshly away. Jack turned to say something but Astrid got there first.

"Back off he doesn't need shit from you as well. Your sisters already broke his arm so unless you want me to break your pretty face back off." She yelled at the shocked jock.

Jack's cobalt eyes quickly locked on Hiccup or more specifically his arm and something in Jack darkened. His hand shot forward and grabbed Hiccup's. Hiccup had just enough time to brace himself for the pain he was sure to feel, but jack's grip was so tender Hiccup didn't feel anything apart from Jack's cool fingers on his skin. Jackson looked at Hiccup's swollen and bruised wrist with an expression that Hiccup couldn't decipher. Then without warning he grabbed Hiccup by his collar and dragged him forcefully down the corridor with Astrid in pursuit screaming cursing right behind them. Stuttering and stumbling Hiccup tried to regain some form of balance. Jack all but shoved Hiccup into an empty classroom before slamming the door closed on a flustered Astrid. After locking the door with Astrid pounding her fist against it he turned to face Hiccup. Hiccup gulped eyes casting around for an escape as Jack bore down on him.

"What did she do?" It came out like a growl but Hiccup caught every word.

He stuttered for a moment but no coherent words formed on his tongue. Hiccup took a careful step back looking at Jack's face at this moment he was reminded of why he'd avoided this boy for a year. The look was the same murderous look he'd given Hiccup when he'd pinned him against those lockers on the first day. Hiccup felt true panic well up inside him. Elsa had hurt him now Jack was going to make sure Hiccup would never tell anyone.

"I-I won't t-tell anyone I p-promise." He stuttered.

Jack just stared at him. "Why are you shaking?"

Hiccup hadn't even noticed that his whole body was trembling uncontrollably, behind his eyes were burning. Realization filled Jack's face and his whole posture changed. "Hic are you scared of me?" He asked and he almost seemed hurt.

Hiccup wanted to say no. He really did, but he couldn't he couldn't sat or do anything. So he just stared at his feet. Jack took another careful step towards the smaller teen. Thinking Hiccup had calmed down a bit when he didn't move away again, but that small hope was dashed when he realised Hiccups legs had hit the desk behind him. It wasn't he didn't move away more he couldn't move away.

"Hic tell me what happened, did Elsa do that?" He asked softly really hoping the answer would be no. Jack had wondered why Elsa had sprinted out of the classroom after art; he presumed she had forgotten something. Now he new she had been chasing Hiccup and he was more than a little peeved by it.

Hiccup lifted his head a little his eyes still shadowed under his untidy fringe. Again opening his mouth but nothing came out. With a frustrated snarl (that made Hiccup flinch once again) Jack ripped his phone out his pocket. Pulling up the desired number he wrote a quick text and slipped it back in his pocket. The two teens stood in absolute silence one desperately wanting the other to say or do something. The other wishing he could melt threw the floor. After a few minutes of heavy silence commotion outside drew their attention. Muffled shouting and scuffling could be heard. Jack frowned at the noise before walking to the door and slipping it open, Hiccup tried to peer around him but couldn't see anything. Stepping to the side and opening the door wider at the same time Jackson aloud his twin access into the room. Hiccup held his breath as the Jack closed the door with a loud click.


	5. Dreams

**Hello again** **if you're still reading thank you and please review. I'll put warnings up again this a hijack fanfic which means boyxboy if you don't like you really should stop reading. Overall story will be an M; it will contain gore, bad langue, violence and adult themes (meaning sex and stuff). Hopefully this chapter a bit livelier for you. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 5.

Jack let his snowy head rest on the closed door trying clam himself. This might have been a mistake if Elsa really had just attacked Hiccup would sealing them in a room together be the wisest move? He really didn't know, but what he did know was he felt drawn to the small freckled teen in a way he'd never felt before. It was like there was a thin tread connecting them it was fragile, only just beginning to form and now Elsa had caused it to fray. Hiccup was beyond terrified he could see it written across his face, in the way he was standing across the room clutching his left arm to his chest trebling uncontrollably and it hit Jack like a kick to the gut. He knew logically his older twin would never hurt someone without good reason. He hoped she'd just gotten carried away that it was a misunderstanding or an accident. Lifting his head he turned towards the other two occupants of the room. His heart sank at the scene. Hiccup was cowering against a desk and Elsa was stood a few feet away from Jack on his right staring the auburnette down. Jack knew Elsa meant business but why? Looking at Hiccup Jack wondered idolly what he could have done to get the usually indifferent Elsa so on edge. It was time to find out.

Stepping forward Jack asked. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?" He tried to sound calm but his voice shook.

Elsa turned to him. "He's rouge."

Jackson eyes widened. "Impossible." He deadpanned.

"I saw him shift."

Jack snapped his mouth shut and took a peek at Hiccup. He was glancing from Jack to Elsa his face confused and afraid. There was no way. Jack shook his head the little control on his temper slipping away steadily by the second. Jack had a good read on people and Hiccup's reactions were genuine. The jock shook his head again.

"You don't believe me? You know there's one lose and I saw him Jack." Elsa said in disbelief her voice rising.

"You don't have anything. You could be wrong; you can't just go around accusing people Elsa." Jack's voice rising to meet hers.

Elsa took a step towards her brother her own temper and nerves seeping out of her. "Pull your shit together; you know what we have to do."

That was Jack's breaking point he whirled on Elsa. Hiccup had been silent threw the whole exchange hoping for an escape to appear. But as Jack and Elsa's voices rose Hiccup felt goose bumps blossom along his skin. The room grew colder a feeling of déjà vu flowed over Hiccup as he watched his misty breath swirl in front of him. He took a chance to look at the window, outside the sun was still beaming down on the scorched ground. The window was open a few inches and Hiccup bit his lip as a plan form in his head. A cold gust brought him out of his head and back into the room, where's the warmth gone? A quiet cracking sound hit his ears and he turned back to the still arguing twins. They were almost shouting at each other but Hiccup didn't understand any of what they were arguing about apart from that it was about him. Hiccup heard the gentle cracking sound again. He let his emerald eyes fall to the linoleum floor. Ice, ice covered the floor and it was slowly spreading. Hiccup slid around the desk away from the abnormality. The ice continued to spread threw out the room. Hiccup looked back at the two bickering twins. Elsa was now almost in Jack's face shouting and shaking, Jack in turn looked like he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. But something was bothering Hiccup again. Squinting at the two he found what some part of him had already registered. Their eyes, both of them had those cat like slits. The hairs on the back of Hiccup's neck stood up on end his brain quickly scrabbling to connect the pieces he had stored. There was something off about the twins, their eyes the cold that seemed to appear when one of them was angry, Elsa's strength, the ice. It was them, all them. Hiccup knew he was missing one last vital piece, he also knew he wouldn't make any sense of this situation without it. Then Elsa bared her teeth at Jack and Hiccup found the final piece. Hiccup didn't give another thought as he slid back to the window and using both hands he inched it up, pausing every so often to make sure they hadn't noticed. All he knew was he had to escape. After what felt like a life time but in reality was maybe five or six seconds Hiccup was able to slowly crawl under the glass. Letting his legs dangle he cast one last look to make sure his so called classmates hadn't noticed before letting himself drop. The fall was slightly higher then the teen had anticipated and he landed on the grassy patch under the window with a soft thump.

"Hiccup." He heard Jack shout.

Scrabbling to his feet Hiccup took of at a dead run. Chancing a glance over his shoulder he saw Jack land gracefully on grassy patch under the window. With a gasp Hiccup turned back to see where he was going Hiccup knew he was fast. Astrid was always telling him if he ran on a completley flat surface and managed not to trip over his own feet he could easily outrun most of the track team. Well now was his chance to put it to the test. Hiccup pushed his weakened body faster his breath already coming in jagged gasps, a stitch forming in his side. He pushed on passed the buildings, benches even the fountain in the main courtyard. Now the front gate was in view. Footfalls sounded behind him and Hiccup knew Jack was still in pursuit and closing in. Panic started to settle in but then something tugged at his conscious mind, trying to pull him back and take over but the small teen shoved it back. As he dashed past the front entrance to the school on his left the door burst open and Elsa jumped down the stairs locking on him. Before Hiccup could do anything that unknown entity in his head shoved him aside and tried to seize his body again, but Hiccup pushed back just as hard. Hiccup still trying desperately to regain his mind and body had been heading towards town but the thing fighting against his control screamed no and Hiccup gave up completely surrendering to it in a last ditch hope. It leapt forward consuming him like a fire .His body froze skidding on the gravel and his body twisted one hand shot to the ground for balance before pushing off on his hand and feet to the right. Out the corner of his eye he caught a flash of a blue hoodie before he darted towards the woods. Hiccup could do nothing but sit in the passenger seat of his mind while his body acted alone a sense of calm spread threw him. His breathing evened out long deep breaths in threw his nose and out his mouth making him feel as if his lungs had doubled in size. The stitch in his side faded and his body became light and felt strangely agile. He suddenly felt more stream line. Hiccup's vision changed everything became brighter more detailed. The little mussel Hiccup had hardened. Suddenly Hiccup felt his body surge forward at a speed he didn't know he could reach and he shot of threw the dense greenery confident he wouldn't trip or fall. He just aloud his body to run and run he did.

Jack stopped dead. He'd lost sight of him, Hiccup had suddenly changed. Everything about him changed his whole aura shifted and he was gone in a flash. Jack had never been out run by anyone or anything, but one scrawny little teen had just disappeared. Breathing hard Jack looked around there were several ways he could have gone. He heard a rustle behind him and Elsa joined his side. Though she was fast Jack was the fastest, until now.

"Jack?" Elsa asked unsure.

"I...I lost him. I couldn't catch him." He whispered in shock.

"Lost him, he out ran you?" Jack could only nod.

"That's not a problem we'll track him down the old fashion way." Elsa was shocked but hid it well, Jack was impossibly fast, but this proved her accusation without a doubt. She took a few steps forward and sniffed. "Not possible." She murmured.

"What?"

"Find out for yourself." She said gesturing to nothing but Jack knew what she was implying.

He moved to her side raised his head slightly. Taking a deep breathe threw his nose he aloud the scents to roll around. All the usual smells were there but there was something missing. His eyes widened as he realised what it was.

"Impossible." He whispered to himself.

Hiccup hadn't left a scent trail behind. That could only mean Hiccup had no scent.

page break.

_The steady pounding of feet and his heavy breathing were the only sounds filling his ears. The forest passed by in a blur of greens and browns. He listened to the rhythmic sounds off his footfalls two, four, two, four it was like a steady drum beat. The scents swirled around him then one triggered his body to react. It was close he could smell it; he had been searching for it. He felt drunk off the smell. Mouth watering and senses poised. A new strength and energy flooded his body. He knew that smell it was comfort, safety and something else he didn't recognise. His body twisted, bunched and flexed in ways he'd never felt before. It was exhilarating, it was freedom. A flash in the corner of his eye located his target. Setting his body on it's new course he aloud the thrill of the chase to consume him. Pumping his body he closed the gap. He could hear his preys his gasps for air smell their fear and it excited him. Using his powerful legs he pounced. Landing squarely on his quarries back and twisting his head as far forward as he could, he gave no more thought before sinking his sharp teeth into the soft flesh of the front of his prey's throat. Warm blood overflowed his mouth streaming down his chin. Though it was it was warm it cooled quickly becoming refreshing and revitalizing. As the blood flowed freely his victim struggled and thrashed widely. His prey's movements became sluggish and lessened as they sank to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Tightening his grip he increased the pressure on the wet flesh in the mercy of his powerful jaws. The body beneath him grew colder and stiller. It wasn't enough he needed more. With a frustrated growl he ripped the flesh from the corpse leaving a respectable size hole in the once pale flawless skin. Unsatisfied with his lot he ripped and tore at the body with his claws and teeth cutting threw it like butter. Under the serene moon the carpet of lush greens became stained in the liquid of life. He continued to gorge on his prize. Lost in a frenzy he relished in his prize. The powerful drug like feeling coursed inside him and he threw his head to the sky and laughed in sheer joy. Ready to devour more of that supple flesh he brought his mouth back down but instead of the pure euphoria he'd been feeling something else washed over him. His eyes scanned over the honey blond braid now matted and stain in red. Panic swelled in his chest, tenderly he turned the now lifeless body onto its back. Sky blue eyes stared back at him unseeing, eyes that he had seen every emotion the person who had owned them possessed. Slowly he placed a hand on the now cold cheek of the girl._

"_A-Astrid?" He whispered._

_The girl remains motionless. His eyes began to burn his breath caught and snagged somewhere in his chest._

"_Astrid please. Wake up." He begged as his heart wrenched painfully._

_page break_

"ASTRID!" Hiccup flung himself upright.

Breathing erratically Hiccup aloud his eyes to adjust to the dim light of his room. His green long sleeved t-shirt was drenched in a cold sweat. Hiccup's messy hair was plastered to his forehead. Without a second thought he reached to his bedside table for his phone. It wasn't there. Hiccup blinked a few times, he always put it there every night before he went to sleep. With a shake of his head he jumped out of bed towards his rickety old desk. Where he spied his satchel waiting for him. Hiccup snatched it up and tipped its contents out across the desk amongst them his phone. Astrid's number was the first of maybe seven numbers he had stored. It rang three times before.

"Hiccup are you okay?"

"Astrid are you okay?" Both teens paused after asking each other the same question at the same time.

Astrid was the first to recover. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"Hummm." Hiccup bit his lip as he tried to think of something. Astrid could always tell when he was lying on the phone or not, so he decided on the truth. "I had a nightmare."

"What was it about? I'm guessing me right?" She asked voice soft. That was just one of the things he loved about his best friend. Yes she could be terrifying but she was also gentle and never laughed at anything that bothered her smaller friend. He could tell her anything.

"Y-you were dead. I think it was me w-who killed you." Hiccup whispered the dream already becoming fuzzy.

"It was a dream Hiccup. I'm sat here at home watching some shitty comedy. It must have seemed real though?"

"Yeah... Too real."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." Hiccup replied with a small smile. His heart back to normal.

"Good... What the fuck happened at school? And I want everything. If it's not bad enough you being ill you get in a fight with that ice bitch, break your wrist. Get dragged off by Jack. Then like five minutes later Elsa comes running in and out of that damn classroom but your no where to be seen. I don't see you at end of school. I rang you 33 times Hiccup, 33 times. I sent you 27 texts and left 12 voice mails. I was worried sick in the end I rang your dad and he told me when he got home from visiting Gobber he found you passed out on the front porch. So explain."

Hiccup sat blinking. Now that Astrid mentioned it Hiccup didn't remember coming to bed, he didn't remember getting home. As he sorted threw his jumble of thoughts Astrid remained quiet. Hiccup took a deep breath and told her everything. Some of what he told her sounded stupid even to him but his best friend yet again proved her worth by listening to every detail.

"I'll kill her."

Hiccup shook his head a little and laughed. "Out of everything I just told you Elsa breaking my wrist bothers you?"

"Yes." She deadpanned.

"Just that not the fact I think they might not be you know... human?"

"Yep, if they are what you think I'm gonna start chopping up some wood with my dads axe." Astrid laughed and the auburnette couldn't help but join in, the stress of the day melting away even if just for a while.

"Astrid, you do believe me right?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't lie, no scrap that you can't lie. So yes I believe that you believe what you say, and I agree there's something off with the Barbie. And Jack's her brother so that's a given for me, but do I believe there not human." Here she paused a moment. "I'm gonna have to look into that myself. It's possible you're hallucinating from your illness, but I don't know. I'm gonna find out though. How's your wrist did you take some painkillers?"

Hiccup stopped for a moment bringing his arm up to eye level before twisting and flexing it. It was stiff with yellow and green bruises, but apart from that it seemed fine. With a sheepish smile on his face Hiccup answered. "Funny thing about that is I t-think it's healed already."


	6. Night Time Visits

**Thank you again to anyone reading. Same warnings apply as always. I'm sorry my updates take so long but it takes a lot of working out since I write the last chapter first then work my way back. Please ignore any spelling or grammar errors. I'm still open to any pairing requests; some of the other characters I will be using include Merida, Repunzel, most of the httyd and rotg characters as well as bh6. **

**To Dragon Snowflake don't worry if you haven't figured Hiccup out yet that was my intention but all will be revealed in the next few chapters' hope that's not a spoiler. **

Chapter 5. Night Time Visits.

A long silence stretched between the two friends. Hiccup pulled his phone away from his ear checking Astrid was still connected, she was. Putting the phone back to his ear he asked. "Astrid you still there?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end. "Your arms not broken? I was sure..."

Hiccup hung his head and examined his wrist again. Yellow and green mottled bruising patterned his skin. The swelling was slight, barely noticeable anymore and the stiffness was lessening by the minute. He was fairly sure by morning his wrist would be fine. "I thought so too. I guess it was just bruised." They both knew it was a lie but it reassured them both a little that their reality hadn't slipped completely off kilter.

"I don't really know what to say." Astrid admitted.

"Whoa, Astrid Jane Hofferson at a loss for words I might just die of shock."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I guess we should get some rest, but I'll be round yours first thing in the morning."

"I guess." Hiccup really didn't want to say goodnight just yet but it was unfair to keep Astrid awake all night because he was afraid to fall back asleep (Even though she would if he asked).

After Hiccup placed his phone back on his bedside table beside his lamp he glanced at his clock 10.23pm. Hiccup's room was a fair size he had a large window across the back wall, his double bed sat against the right wall with a bedside table on either side. Each table held a small touch lamp (one of those you tapped the base to turn on and off) Though at the moment only one was lit. Straight opposite his bed was his old rickety desk and chair. On the left side of his desk was a dresser and on the right was a large double wardrobe that was pushed into the corner where his back wall met with the left wall. His room was painted magnolia with the wall his bed sat against a soft olive green. Even to Hiccup his room looked bare he had no TV. no CD player and no computer. Most of his possessions like his books, laptop and drawing equipment were stored under his bed in plastic storage containers. Hiccup couldn't stand clutter in less it was on his desk, but if it was on his desk it wasn't technically clutter in Hiccup's mind. With a sigh Hiccup dragged himself off his bed towards his bedroom door grabbing his night wear out of his draw on his way and across the hallway to his bathroom. Yes it was his bathroom; Hiccup's dad Stoick had an en-suit in his bedroom, so Hiccup got what would have been the family bathroom (if there was more then just Hiccup and his dad in the house) to himself. The Haddock house was a descent sized two storey three bedroom house, with a nice sized yard at the back and a drive at the front. It was far from anything special but it was home. Sometimes Hiccup felt it was too big for just the two of them, but he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Hiccup had lived in this house since his mum died when he was six. Shutting the bathroom door behind him Hiccup turned the shower on and started to strip down. After removing his jeans Hiccup caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink. His shoulder bones protruded out of his waxy skin, he could count every rib and his hip bones looked sharp enough to slice threw his skin. Running a hand threw his straw like hair Hiccup proceeded to get in the steaming water. As soon as the hot stream hit his skin the small teen hissed at the slight burn. Hiccup's whole body tensed for a moment before relaxing and he rested his forehead against the cool tiles as the events of the day ran threw his head one more time. Hiccup snapped his eyes open when he realised he would have to see Jackson and Elsa at school tomorrow. In all the confusion of the day it had completely slipped Hiccup's mind. How was he supposed to avoid a repeat of today? With a groan Hiccup let himself slip to the floor he could feel his heart rate speed up and his chest tighten. Gathering himself quickly with a few deep breaths Hiccup pushed himself to his feet and set about the task he'd set out to do. Ten minutes later Hiccup was clean, dried and dressed in an overly large green long sleeve t-shirt that fell over his hands and a loose pair of grey pants that pooled around his feet. Hiccup knew he looked like a toddler dressed in his older brothers clothes, but he really didn't care no-one was here to see him and he was comfy. Hiccup walked back into his room already exhausted from the little exercise he'd done so far. He knew he should go downstairs and make himself something to eat, but the thought of walking all the way down the stairs threw the living room and then into the small kitchen had him nearly stumbling with fatigue. Bed would do for now in the morning he'd have a descent breakfast. His dad worked 12 hour night shifts so he wouldn't be home until around 7am tomorrow morning so no-one would know if he skipped yet another meal. In the back of his mind Hiccup was just a little concerned about his lack of appetite. Entering his room and closing his door Hiccup staggered to his haven of thick duvets and pillows and flopped head first into the mass.

"Wow, you look knackered."

Hiccup screamed and shot up onto his knees, eyes wide as he stared at his headboard. Swallowing hard Hiccup slowly turned to face the voice. The lamp at the side of his bed casting just enough light for Hiccup to see the tall lean figure sat on the old chair beside his desk. Jack sat there his long legs stretched out in front of him, hands behind his head and a lazy smile on his hansom face. Hiccup glanced at the door.

"Please don't, I don't want to have to chase you again." Jack said noticing.

Hiccup met Jack's pleading cobalt eyes. Jack stood suddenly and took a step towards the auburn haired boy. Hiccup shrank against his headboard. The jock paused; his face twisting into an expression Hiccup knew but couldn't place.

"P-please don't...p-please don't hurt m-me." Hiccup stuttered.

Jack opened his mouth to say something then snapped it shut. With a frustrated sigh Jack grabbed a handful of his white hair. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think that?"

"M-my dads down the h-hall..."

"Cut the crap Hic, I know your dad works nights. Answer my question, why on earth would you think I would hurt you?" Jack cut in.

Hiccup sat up swiftly. "W-why? Maybe because y-your sisters a psycho and your n-not any better." Hiccup hissed.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I know Elsa can be a little overprotective, but psycho is a bit harsh. And what did I ever do?" A chill creped into the room.

Hiccup shivered. What little confidence Hiccup had gathered dissolved and he sunk back again. Maybe Jack really didn't remember that first day of school. Hiccup shifted around uncomfortably under Jack's gaze. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping a skinny arm around them Hiccup asked. "H-how did you k-know where I l-lived and h-how do you k-know my dad works nights?"

"It wasn't hard to find out. Will you please look at me?"

Hiccup lifted his head just enough to catch Jack's gaze. "W-why are y-you here?"

"To talk to you."

"J-just talk?"

Jack frowned at the question. "Hic please relax, I just want to know what happened today. Why Elsa went after you, she won't tell me anything."

Hiccup bit his lip Jack sounded so sincere, but if what Hiccup thought he'd discovered about the twins was true he could be the most dangerous person Hiccup ever met. But Hiccup wanted to believe him; he wanted to know more about the platinum blond captain. Hiccup noted he wasn't really scared of Jack (unlike Elsa) he was just really, really nervous. Hiccup decided to take a chance and with a deep breath he asked. "W-what are you?" That sounded so much better in his head.

Jack just stared at the smaller teen for a minute. "What do you mean?"

Was Jack really going to treat Hiccup like an idiot? Hiccup ground his teeth together and balled his fists a small fire started to burn in his chest. "Oh gee, I don't know. W-what about the fact that you and your sister can make ice appear in July. No wait everyone can do that right or maybe your going to pretend it's just a coincidence. Or the fact that your eyes change, or how a-about your t-teeth g-grow..." Hiccup trailed off at the look Jack was giving him.

Jack was completely still he almost seemed to be holding his breath wearing that same look Hiccup felt he should understand. His head was slightly bowed hiding his eyes underneath his white hair. "You already know, don't you?" It was asked as a question, but it wasn't it was a statement.

Hiccup shook his head in denial. The crease in between Jack's dark eyebrows deepened.

"Bullshit, your lying."

Hiccup shook his head again. "I-I don't k-know anything for sure j-just a theory." Hiccup explained sheepishly.

Jack suddenly leapt across the room from where he was stood, landing on his knees in front of Hiccup on the bed. Hiccup snapped his head back but winced when the back of his skull made contact with the headboard behind him. Jack braced his hands on either side of the auburnette's head boxing him in. Hiccup managed a little squeak before his emerald eyes locked on Jack's cobalt blue cat eyes. Hiccup sat mesmerized, Jack's pupils were flickering rounding slightly before elongating again. His cobalt irises had white swirling in them, it looked almost like a snow storm was trapped somewhere in their depths. Hiccup didn't realise he was leaning forward until.

"Um Hic..." Jack whispered.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times before his face flushed and he moved back slightly. Embarrassed Hiccup mumbled an apology. Jack grinned and Hiccup flushed a little more. The smile faded from Jack's face.

"Hiccup I really need to know, are you the rouge?"

"I can't answer that."

Jack pulled back a little. "Hiccup I'm serious I need To know if..."

Hiccup cut jack off by holding up a hand. "I can't answer b-because I don't k-know what one is."

Jack watched Hiccup carefully he seemed to be sincere. Jackson let out a huge sigh. "I'm hungry."

Hiccup froze wide eyed and completely terrified. Jack held up his hands shaking them side to side as he fumbled over the misunderstanding. "No, no, no I meant food in your fridge chips, pizza and stuff not..." Jack started giggling as Hiccup relaxed and some colour returned to his cheeks.

Hiccup puffed out his cheeks in irritation half at Jack laughing at his reaction and half at the thought of going all the way downstairs. After a moment Hiccup decided it was better to get Jack to the kitchen before his appetite changed to something more thirst clenching. Hiccup leaned forward and placed his hand on Jack's chest pushing him back lightly. Jack's chest was pure muscle underneath his palm; Hiccup could feel Jack's heartbeat in his finger tips. Without his permission Hiccup's fingers clenched in the fabric of Jack's hoodie. His breath started to catch in his throat and his vision blurred around the edges. Whatever was happening to Hiccup Jack was feeling too, his pulse was beating in his ears and his breath was coming in little gasps. Hiccup's small hand was clenching and unclenching in the dark blue fabric. Jack felt himself lean forward as Hiccup slowly raised his head; Jack was met with big forest green cat eyes. Quicker then Hiccup could process Jack grabbed both of Hiccup's wrist yanked him off the bed where the small teen hit the floor hard. Jack straddled Hiccup and slammed his trapped wrist to floor either side of his head.

"You liar." Jack roared.

Hiccup whimpered if Elsa was strong it was nothing compared to Jack's strength.

"I can't believe I fell for it. Elsa was right I should have listened to her." Jack continued to ramble as Hiccup stared at the larger teen helplessly.

"J-Jack?" Hiccup whispered.

"How many? How many of them are dead?" Jack yelled.

Hiccup started to panic Jack wasn't making any sense and his wrists were going numb. "J-Jack please I d-don't know what you want." He cried trying to squirm free.

Jack let go only to grab Hiccup by his collar and yank him to his feet. Turning him roughly Jack pushed Hiccups face towards the full length mirror that was hung on the wall beside his bedroom door. "Like hell you don't"

Hiccup gasped when he saw his eyes, they weren't his eyes at all. Hiccup's legs gave out, but Jack was fast. Feeling Hiccup slip he let go of his shirt and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. Slowly Hiccup traced his fingers around his eyes as Jack watched him in the mirror over his shoulder. He could feel the auburnette start to tremble.

"M-my eyes. Jack what's w-wrong with my eyes?" Hiccup asked panic clear in his voice.

"You really don't know do you?" Jack asked more then a little bewildered.

"W-what do you mean?" Hiccup looked at Jack threw the mirror.

Jack knew from that one look Hiccup had told him nothing but the truth, he knew nothing. "Those are the eyes of a vampire. That means your one of us Hic."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, n-no I haven't been bitten by anyone h-human or animal." Hiccup argued that was the way it worked right? A vampire bites you drains all your blood then feeds you its own and then you die and wake up a few days later as one of the undead. Hiccup would remember that he was sure.

"Hollywood." Jack said simply as if it explained everything.

Hiccup spun to face Jack. "What's that s-supposed to mean?"

Jack took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "I mean vampires can't turn people into vampires by biting them."

Hiccup stood for a moment staring blankly at the white haired teen. "B-but then how c-can I be one?"

Jack shrugged with a little sad smile. "The same way we all are, you were born one."

132-154lbs 30in

100-160lbs 83cm32in


	7. A Brief History

**As always thank you if you're still reading. All the normal warnings still apply. If you need anything explaining after this chapter please just let me know. This was a pre wrote chapter so I've ha to make all the chapters leading up to this one fit. I hope it works okay please review if you have time. **

Chapter 7. A Brief History.

Jack took a step back as Hiccup continued to flail his arms around as he demanded answers from the jock. Not that Hiccup had stopped rambling long enough to take even a breath in the last five minutes. So Jack did something he really wasn't used to doing, he waited. Surely he had to run out of oxygen sooner or later right? Just as the thought passed threw Jack's head Hiccup took a huge shuddering breath. Jack opened his mouth but again Hiccup beat him to it.

"I-I mean how c-can you be born a v-vampire, how?"

Hiccup and Jack stared at each other for a few moments before Jack was sure Hiccup actually wanted an answer this time. Jack felt a slight blush creep up his neck as he cleared his throat. "Well I guess...um..." Jack blushed harder as he scratched behind his neck. "Um... well when a lady vampire and a male vampire really love each other..."

"I'm not asking you where babies come from Jack." Hiccup snapped.

Jack scowled at the younger boy who scowled right back. "I'm not so sure I like this version of you. You asked how someone's born a vampire. Born." Jack dragged the "n" in the last word out.

Hiccup flushed he really hadn't meant to snap at Jack and felt just a little guilty. "I-I'm sorry."

Jack smiled now the shy uncertain Hiccup was back he could answer his questions and maybe Hiccup wouldn't completely hate him when he'd finished. "Come on let's get something to eat I'm starving and you could use a few more pounds on your bones."

Hiccup watched the jock walked towards his door and swing it open. Jack stood in the doorway. "Hic you coming?"

Hiccup quickly nodded and followed Jack down the dimly lit hallway. Hiccup could only thank the god's that his dad worked nights or this might have been difficult to explain. Stoick would probably get the wrong idea as usual and give him and Jack the birds and the bees talk and that was something that Hiccup would rather not repeat. He'd had to sit and listen to it one morning when Stoick had burst in his room to find Astrid asleep in his bed with him. It had all been completely innocent; Astrid had had a big fight with her parents and turned up in the middle of the night. Hiccup being her best friend had done what any friend would have done and comforted his friend until they both feel asleep. The speech its self wouldn't have been to bad if Hiccup's dad hadn't decided to make Astrid sit with him and listen to it as well. Jack jumped down the last few steps like a big kid and headed straight for the small kitchen.

"You seem to k-know the layout of my h-house pretty well." Hiccup said to Jack's back.

Jack looked over his shoulder with a big grin on his face. "Well when I arrived you were in the shower, so I took a quick look around."

Hiccup thought he should be just a little pissed at the information but decided to let it go as he was starting to feel dizzy again, so he just shrugged in return.

Entering the kitchen Jack made a beeline for the big fridge while Hiccup staggered over to the small table in the corner and flopped down. Jack glanced up at him before returning his attention back to the contents of the fridge.

"You okay? You look a little pale...er."

Hiccup folded his arms on the table top and dropped his head on them grunting in Jack's general direction.

"I guess your tired right, I forget we don't sleep as much as you do."

Hiccup raised his head enough to rest his chin on his arms so he could watch Jack. "What do you mean?"

Jack glanced back with a piece of ham hanging out his mouth. Using his fingers he quickly shoved the hanging meat in his mouth, chewed for a second before swallowing. "Vamps only need two to three hours in a 24 hour period. It doesn't have to be as a block either we can have ten minutes here or an hour there." He shrugged.

"So when do you u-usually sleep?"

"Ha-ha in class mostly." The white haired teen replied airily.

Hiccup rolled his eyes he really shouldn't be surprised by that, he had most classes with Jack and it wasn't unusual to here the teacher shout at the jock for dozing in class.

"You sure love your fruit and veg the fridge is full of it."

Hiccup smiled it was true the top shelf of the fridge held jars, the second down held veg and fruits, the third down held cooked meat, the fourth down held raw meats and the bottom pull out draws also held vegetables and fruits. Hiccup was about to ask if that was a problem when Jack shouted.

"Is this a steak it's the same size as my head."

Jack held up said steak next to his head. "That would be my dads and no you can't eat it." Hiccup deadpanned as Jack pouted. Hiccup tried to hide his smile in his arms; he loved the way Jack pouted.

"What's it off a bison?" Jack asked still in awe of the giant steak.

"I think its venison."

Hiccup chuckled as Jack continued to fawn over the raw piece of meat. Hiccup let his eyes drift to the newspaper lying on the table. The front line read _"Three more people missing." _Hiccup frowned for the last two months random people had been disappearing with less then half of them turning up dead a week or two later. A light bulb went on in Hiccup's head he was pretty sure his hunch was right, but he needed to be sure. "Jack what's "rouge"?"

Jack hung his head and sighed before standing up and walking over to the table he looked at the paper then at Hiccup. "A "Rouge" is a vampire who's become addicted to bloodlust."

"And what's bloodlust?"

Jack ran a hand threw his snowy hair before pulling a chair out opposite Hiccup and plopping down. "It might be easier if I try and explain from the start." Hiccup just nodded. "Okay well I guess first vampires aren't the undead we're very much alive. We are more like an evolution of the human species. To be a vampire you have to be born from two vampire parents. A vampire and a human can't have a baby, why I don't know I didn't pay that much attention when I was told. But it's different for wolves and humans..."

"Wait. What? Wolves? As in werewolves?" Hiccup yelped.

"Ah, forgot you didn't know about them either." Jack chuckled nervously. "I'll go into detail about them later let's just start with vamps yes?" Again Hiccup could only nod. "Right where was I? Oh yeah so vampires are born just like humans but their vamperic side doesn't really start to show until about the age of 12, in rare cases it can be a little earlier but usually it's between 12-14 years of age and fully developed by 16. I have heard of some vamps turning as late as 18 but that's uncommon. We are not immortal. We age normally until we hit our late teens then we slow down I think we age one year to every five human years something like that. Garlic, crosses and holly water are just myths. Most things that will kill a human will kill a vampire only difference is we don't get illnesses or diseases like cancer, strokes or diabetes. There is one thing the moves and stories got right though we do drink blood. It can be any blood, but human blood is the most nutritionally beneficial for us."

Hiccup jumped up from his seat. "You mean y-you kill people a-a-and drink their b-blood." Hiccup squeaked.

"No, no, no, just listen. We're banned from drinking from the source. That means straight from the vein of any human or animal. There's a reason for this, it's addictive and like with any drug once you start the addiction gets worse and you need more. "Rouge" is a vamp that's started to drink from the source usually it's a fledgling." At this Hiccup gave a curious look. "A fledgling is a vampire whose vamperic side is still in the process of fully emerging. With fledglings it's easy to catch them and as long as they haven't killed anyone can be helped and cured. On the odd occasion it's an older vampire it becomes more serious." At this Jack gestured to the paper in front of them. "When a vampire kills a human source they go unto a stage called bloodlust, this means they can't be helped. I've never herd of a fledgling going into bloodlust because the addiction isn't at that stage most fledglings start with small animals like rabbits, cats and small dogs they don't move to better sources until they've killed when feeding. Then they'll move to larger animals like large dogs, sheep or goats. And so on and so on. Humans are usually the last source they'll turn to because it's such a big taboo. It's the one law we have that is punishable by death." At this statement Jack paused to allow Hiccup to absorb what he'd told him.

Hiccup's mind was in turmoil, how was he supposed to deal with this? Sitting back in his chair Hiccup brought his fingers to his temples and began to massage the area. Jack kept a careful eye on the small teen he was still worried Hiccup may bolt at any moment.

"I don't think I fully understand. If you're not allowed to drink from the source how do you meet your needs? And how often?" Hiccup asked opening his eyes to meet Jack's.

"Well most vamps come to the guardian twice a month. Most of the blood we use is human; but it's donated by humans that know about us."

"Well that answer cleared everything up." Hiccup replied sarcastically in truth he felt everything was becoming too much for him to keep up with. He felt exhausted, his head was spinning and a headache was starting behind his stinging eyes. "I still don't get it."

Jackson seemed to think for a moment. "What is it you don't get?"

Hiccup threw his hands in the air. "Any of it" He yelled at the ceiling.

Jack pouted at the auburn haired boy's outburst. Hiccup caught sight of Jack's bottom lip and felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. Jack tapped his finger on his chin before speaking again "Okay let me try again. So to be a vampire you have to be born from two vampire parents, a human and a vampire can't breed. Until we reach puberty our vampire genes lay dormant, when they start to awaken we become what we call fledglings. Fledglings don't have much control of their vamperic side, meaning they can't control their fangs and eyes from shifting very well, so they usually get taken to the guardian for training for a few weeks. It takes between two and six months for our vampire side to fully emerge and stabilize. We do heal faster then humans, we're also faster and stronger then humans. Not like super hero strong and we can't out run a train or anything, but you know when you hear stories of woman lifting cars off kids, yep vamps. All our senses are keener as well. We do have gifts every vamp has one some are stronger then others. I and Elsa share a gift called hiemes osculum which is..."

"Latin...it translates as..." Hiccup scrunched his face as he racked his brain. "Winters kiss?"

Jack nodded with a heartbreaking smile. "I didn't think you'd know that you really are smart." Hiccup averted his eyes as his face burned. Even his ears were warm. "Well it basically means we can create and manipulate ice or snow, but you probably knew that to right?" Again Hiccup nodded. "Well there are lots of others but we'll talk about them later too. As for drinking blood how much we're aloud is monitored and regulated by the guardian. For now we'll just say he's like the godfather of the vampires in this town. Our blood supply comes from a variety of places from farms, butchers and vets to hospitals and donations." Hiccup opened his mouth but Jack already knew what he was going to ask so he held his hand up and continued. "Our human donors are people who have found out about us; most of them have had some sort of run in with a "rouge" or just by chance stumbled on our secret. All vampires have laws to abide by and our biggest is we must never drink from the source."

Hiccup scrubbed a hand down his face. "I don't think I can take anymore right know, Jack. So just to recap vampires are real. There's a Rouge on the lose, probably behind these disappearances and murders. You think I'm a vampire and your sister thinks I'm the rouge and wants to kill me. How'd that sound to you?"

Jack chuckled at Hiccup's summery. "Minus my sister wanting to kill you yeah that sounds about right."

Hiccup blew a long breath out his mouth. "I'm so tired I need some sleep." As he let his eyes travel around the kitchen his eyes fell on a note pad left on the side. Hiccup knew that meant only one thing, a note from his dad. Forcing his tired body to stand and walk the few steps to the counter Hiccup picked up the pad and read. He was aware of Jack following his every move, but right now Hiccup just didn't care. The small teen was now feeling a little queasy along with everything else.

_Hiccup,_

_After finding you unconscious the front porch this afternoon I had a nice little chat with Astrid. She told me everything. I would have taken the night off work but I have two newbie's in tonight. When I get home we'll have a little farther son chat, I'm disappointed that you've been keeping things from me._

_Dad._

_P.S. If you're wondering where that bloody beast of yours is, he's outside where he belongs. I was looking forward to that piece of salmon._

With another sigh Hiccup trudged to the back door. Jack stood from his seat.

"Hic where are you going?"

"No where." The smaller teen snapped back as he unlocked the door and began to pull it open.

"Hiccup seriously if your thinking of running don't." Jack said stepping closer.

"I don't think I could run if I wanted...uff..."

As soon as the door was partly open a huge black beast barged threw the door and jumped straight at Hiccup knocking him clean off his feet. Hiccup landed on the floor with the huge black monster standing over him.

"Wolf." Jack screamed as he leapt across the room.

But before Jack's feet had touched the floor the beast opened its gigantic jaws and lunged at Hiccup's throat.


	8. Sleep

**Hi another chapter up hope your still enjoying. This is a slow build up but I need it to explain this little world in my head. As always this is a Hijack which means boy/boy or same sex pairings it will contain adult themes, bad language (and not just my spelling and grammar L.O.L.) gore violence and character death. Over all story will be an M. I still don't own anything. All characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks. Please review or I think people aren't reading. Just a reminder this is my first fanfic so input from other authors is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you again for reading. **

Chapter 8.

Jack's heart was in his throat as the sound of Hiccup shouting and yelling underneath the black mass filled his ears, he could see his thin arms failing around. As the jock's feet hit the ground Jack's hand shot out and grabbed a handful of the creature's scruff. In one quick fluid motion he flung the animal across the kitchen floor. The beast landed on its side sliding across the linoleum flooring. Before the beast had even stopped skidding across the surface it was scrambling back up onto its feet. Its acid green eyes locked on Jack and it bared its huge white teeth. Jack felt a surge of confidence well inside him. This was just a pup he'd handled much bigger wolfs then this one; it would be painfully easy to put this one down. Behind him Hiccup was still screaming but Jack ignored him focusing instead on the threat in front of him, he felt the familiar sting as his fangs pushed through his gums. The jock braced his feet apart in a defensive stance as the wolf stalked forward. The white haired teen was just about to pounce when a blur of green shot passed him.

Hiccup flung himself at his best friend wrapping his arms around the animal's thick neck. Snapping his head around, he spat out. "If you touch him again I'll kill you."

Jack stood rooted to the spot a look of complete and utter mystification marring his pale face. After a minute trying to comprehend what was happening a light blub clicked in Jack's head as he took in the scene before him. He relaxed his posture and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "That's your dog isn't it?" He asked sheepishly.

Hiccup gave him a look of pure loathing and Jack winced. That look really, really didn't suit the small teen. "Of course he is. What did you think he was? A lion?"

"A wolf." Jack mumbled looking at his shoes.

Hiccup scoffed. "Really? Because I forgot Burgess had a wolf problem. I think I've hit my limit now why..." The auburnette suddenly broke eye contact. He looked at the dog beside him then at the floor and finally back to Jack. Something close to understanding clear on his face "When you say wolf?" He asked slowly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I meant as in werewolf."

Hiccup's emerald orbs studied Jack for a moment. "Are they dangerous?" It was a stupid question Hiccup knew, but he still couldn't help asking. Everything was still so surreal. Jack and Elsa were vampires and there was a "rouge" on the lose kidnapping and murdering people, the twins thought Hiccup was one of them and to top it all off Jack had just attacked his best friend thinking he was some shape shifting beast.

Jackson gave a little smile. "Well not unless their a "stray", but I guess I just panicked when he pounced on you." Jack shrugged. "Sorry." He added as an after thought.

Hiccup scrubbed a small hand down his face. "It's not me you should say sorry to." He said gesturing with his head towards the dog.

The snowy haired teen lifted a dark eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding'?"

Hiccup gave a little smile. "Toothless is very intelligent, I swear he understands every word we're saying. If you don't apologize he'll hold it against you."

Jack scanned the huge black fur ball sat beside Hiccup. With a sigh Jack took a step forward. "Um... I'm very sorry I thought you were a mindless beast."

Toothless growled. Jack narrowed his eyes then looked to Hiccup. The smaller teen placed one hand either side of the dogs head and it turned it to face him.

"Come on bud. This is my...friend...from school. He thought you were hurting me he was just trying to protect me." Jack noticed how Hiccup paused on the word friend. Jack reasoned that he shouldn't take it too personally after everything Hiccup had been through today, he was lucky Hiccup hadn't called the cops.

Toothless glanced back at Jack huffed and then stood up and strode out the room with his tail curled high in the air.

"That dogs got a serious attitude. What do you feed it? Its humongous" Jack stretching out his arms as wide as he could to illustrate his point.

"Oh the usual dog food, scraps of our plates, growth hormones and stuff like that." Hiccup said while gesturing around with a hand. "He's a Tibetan mastiff cross he's supposed to be big."

Jack smiled at least he could still make a snide comment now and again. "Hiccup about earlier with Elsa." Jack saw how Hiccup stiffened at his sister's name, but he needed to know exactly what had happened.

Hiccup blew a long breath through his nose. Jack thought Hiccup was going to dodge the question but after a moment Hiccup began to talk.

"She followed me to meet Astrid. I don't think she meant to hurt my arm. When she heard the snap she looked...shocked I guess. She said a few things though at the time I thought she was on about something else. Then Astrid turned up and slapped her, they argued a little then she stormed off" Hiccup told the jock with a shrug while still kneeling on the floor wringing his hands together. His bright green eyes focused somewhere off to the side.

"How's your arm, you don't seem to be in pain." Jack asked softly.

Hiccup fidgeted under Jack's gaze. He really didn't want to tell him he was fine because that would just prove Jack's earlier assumption of Hiccup's origin. "I-its just bruised, Astrid over reacted as usual."

Jack knew Hiccup was lying as soon as the tips of his ears turned pink, but Jack decided to leave it as the smaller boy was still in some form of denial. "What did you think she meant?" Jack asked instead.

Hiccup felt that embarrassing heat flow up his neck and spread across his face. "Um... no-nothing really, I mean i-it doesn't matter n-now."

Jack felt his mouth turning up in a smile, now he really wanted to know. "What was it?"

Hiccup scrunched his face up. "N-nothing." He spluttered.

"Really? Must have been something to make you blush like this. Tell me." Jack cooed the last part stepping towards the small teen. "Please." He tried again.

Hiccup pressed his lips in a thin line and stood up quickly. Which was a mistake on his part, lack of sleep and feeling faint could only lead to one reaction. Dizziness. Hiccup stumbled slightly and Jack rushed forward to steady him with a gentle hand on his shoulder the other resting lightly on his small waist. Hiccup glanced up at Jack's big cobalt eyes and Hiccup's mouth went dry. Jack was watching him, there was something in the way he was staring that made Hiccup's stomach twist. A low growling broke the silence. Both teens turned to find Toothless stood in the doorway green eyes once again fixed on the jock. Breaking apart Jack glared at the mutant beast.

"I don't think your dogs forgiven me." Jack said watching the animal wearily when Toothless gave a low bark.

Hiccup gave his friend a soft smile before turning back to face Jack. "Well he hasn't bit you yet."

Jack took a step back his eyes suddenly shining with an idea. Quickly he turned his back and rushed to the fridge calling over his shoulder. "Come on doggie, I'll make you something nice as peace gesture."

Hiccup shook his head. There was no way he could bribe Toothless that easy and he was just about to tell Jack so when the traitorous dog trotted passed. With a roll of his eyes Hiccup walked back to his chair and slumped down. His eyes were stinging and his head was pounding. Jack might only need a couple of hours but Hiccup needed at least six. His mind suddenly wondered back to his bed upstairs. Jackson stood up holding a whole tuna steak in one hand and closing the fridge door with the other. Toothless was following the fish with his green eyes licking his lips. Hiccup giggled to himself Toothless would defiantly forgive Jack for some fish, salmon would have been better but the dog wouldn't turn his nose up to tuna either. Jack had a look of smug satisfaction on his face as he started opening and closing cupboards and draws looking for a skillet to cook it in.

"Hey have you eaten yet? There's enough for all of us if you want me to put some in for you." Jack asked glancing at Hiccup who was still slumped forward on the table.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't eat meat."

Jack's eyes widened as he straightened up from the cupboard he was searching finally locating the skillet and a smile formed on his lips. "You're a vegetarian?"

Hiccup scowled he did not like that look on Jack's face. "Y-yeah why?" He asked hesitantly.

Jack's face spilt into a huge toothy smile. "You're a veggie vamp?" He asked as that impossibly wide smile got wider.

Hiccup groaned. "No Jack, no please. Its too late and I'm too tired right now." Hiccup pointed a finger at himself. "Plus I am not a vampire."

Jack turned back to the stove and began to prepare the fish; his whole body shook as he laughed as silently as he could. The auburn haired teen watched and shook his head a little at Jack's feeble attempts to restrain his amusement. Toothless was still sat at the jocks feet watching every move a long trail of drool hanging from one side of his mouth. Crossing his arms and letting his head drop into them Hiccup let his eyes close.

Once Jack had calmed himself, which took a few minutes Jack glanced over his shoulder as he placed the now cooked fish on a plate. He chuckled when his eyes rested on the small auburnette apparently asleep at the table. Turning back to the counter Jack quickly cut the tuna steak in half giving the larger portion to the dog by his side. After a moment of searching through the draws Jack grabbed himself a knife and fork and turned back to where he'd left his food on the work space. It was gone. Jack's jaw dropped as he watched the large black dog swallow his half of the cooked fish.

"Really?" Jack questioned Toothless in disbelief to which Toothless just cocked his head to one side, a look of fake innocents on his big furry face.

Jack let out a long sigh. "I suppose I best take sleeping beauty to bed?" He asked the black mass at his side.

Jack returned the cutlery back where he found it and quickly cleaned up the mess he'd made then he strode across to the table. Carefully he tipped Hiccup's torso back into his out stretched arm, then hooked his free one under his knees. As Jack straightened himself Hiccup stirred and Jack quickly hushed him. "Shhh, shhh its okay." The small teen scrunched his face then relaxed burying his head into Jack's hoodie, the action caused the jocks mouth to go dry and he swallowed hard. Hiccup looked so vulnerable like this Jack found himself just wanting to shield him from the world. _"Well that's a little worrying."_ He thought to himself as he started towards the door cautiously so not to jar his sleeping cargo.

Making his way slowly through the dimly lit house Jack couldn't help but notice how light the boy in his arms was, Jack would bet Hiccup couldn't weigh more then 90lbs and unease started to gnaw at the jock. As he entered the freckled teen's room he gently bumped the door open and lightly placed the boy down. Jack heard a light thump behind him; turning he found Toothless had made himself comfy on what appeared to be a bed of Hiccup's dirty laundry. Jack gave the dog a smile before crossing the distance and crouching in front of the beast. Toothless raised his head ears perking up.

"Do us a favour, keep an eye on him." At this Jack gave a little jerk of his head in Hiccup's direction. "I'm worried about him. Something's not right, but I'm not sure what. I've just got a feeling..."

Toothless gave a little whine and Jack felt himself grinning in response. Rising back to his feet he made his way back to the large window he entered through. With one last look at Hiccup who had curled up on his side and was now clutching his pillow to his chest. The adorable sight made Jack softly smile as he pushed the unlatched window up and hung his lower half out. Using one arm to hold himself there and the other to grip the open plain of glass he muttered.

"I'm so screwed." Then chuckled, turning his cobalt eyes back to the watchful acid green ones of Toothless. "No hard feelings right beast." And with that he let his body fall to the ground below pulling the window shut on his way.

Page Break

A dark figure watched with one deep golden colored eye and one green eye as Jackson Overland-Frost landed gracefully on the grass underneath the window he'd just exited. It knew the platinum blond vampire well and loathed him and his family, but it also knew who resided in that house. What could he want with those two humans; they were nothing special as far as the figure was concerned. The man was large and strong but posed no threat to their kind and the boy was weak and frail not even fit for scraps. As Jackson disappeared down the street the form moved forward it watched the corner Jackson sprinted around for a moment with its sharp bicoloured eyes. Sulking slowly forward out of the cover of the bushes in the garden across the street it made its way soundlessly and approached the house. It carefully and purposely made its way to the window. Staring up at the open window the shadowy figure pondered. _"Will you be off any use to me?" _ With a snort of disgust at the thought of needing a human in its plans it raised its head and sniffed. Its eyes widened with excitement and it quickly started moving around the boundaries of the house. The figure allowed its nose to roam. When it was satisfied it had confirmed its suspicions it returned to sit under the window. The form wondered idly why it had never noticed what was now so painfully obvious. Maybe it was because the form focused only on the stronger humans it studied; the runts always seemed insignificant somehow. That would have to be amended from now on it just went to show there's more then meets the eye, or in this case the nose. Because for the first time in the figures life it shared Jackson's apparent interest. The strangest thing to find in one small, sarcastic, ignored, freckled teen that was scentless. Maybe this boy could be used by the master in some way. As tempting as it was to scale the wall and enter the room that held the mysterious boy, the figure was here to observe not engage.

"_I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you Mr Hiccup Haddock."_ It thought to its self as it retreated back into the darkness of the night.


	9. The Manor

**Hello again hope your all still enjoying my Hijack fanfic. As always I don't own these characters (yet) and I apologize for ant grammar or spelling mistakes. The chapters will start to get longer after this one and we'll start getting to the fun parts. These chapters are just to introduce characters and how the AU works in my head. Thank you again for reading any questions feel free to message me and please review(it makes me write the chapters faster) all warnings still apply. **

Chapter 9. The manor.

As the large manor house came into view Jack was lost deep in thought about the events of the day. The 20 minute walk from the small teen's home had helped clear his head some what, but not completely. Though it was the end of July and had been blazing hot during the day, the night was cool with a soft breeze that ruffled the jocks platinum hair. He to allow a goofy smile to spread across his face as he recalled carrying the freckled boy to bed and he may or may have not have buried his nose in those tousled auburn locks for a moment to take in the boys scent(or lack of). As he neared the gates leading to the long winding driveway the teen shifted direction instead following the 8ft stone wall for a while, until he came to where an old willow trees branches reached over and stretched to the pavement below. With a quick glance around the deserted street Jack scaled the wall without much effort and used the long dropping branches to hide his return. Not that Jack had a curfew or any real rules at all since he came of age. No the reason he decided to keep his little midnight stroll to himself was simply he didn't want Elsa to find out..Just yet. Stepping lightly from one branch to the other Jack slowly descended back to the earthy ground. Slipping from behind the curtain of greenery Jack started his march across one of the vast gardens of his home.

"Where'd you sneak off to?" The jock had only made a few steps across the scorched grass before an Australian accented voice asked from behind him.

Jack spun so fast he stumbled a little before regaining his balance. Aster scowled down at him with is muscular arms folded just below his chest.

Jack gave the man a cocky grin. "I've been in my tree."

Aster shook his head. "Jackie, Jackie if you're gonna lie at least make it believable."

"What gave me away?" Jack asked curiously. He thought he'd made sure no one would notice his absence and if they did they would presume Jack was relaxing in one of his many hiding place among the grounds of the manor. It wasn't unusual for Jack to disappear for a few hours a day. Even a social butterfly like himself needed alone time.

"Please mate you vamps forget how good our noses are. I tracked your scent right over that bloody wall."

Jack watched his werewolf friend through the corner of his eye. Aster was a tall, tanned, muscular man with short cropped grey hair despite the fact he was only thirty. He had tribal tattoos covering both his arms from shoulder to wrist that Jack absolutely loved, of course he'd never admit that. He was wearing a light blue tank top and beige coloured combat pants with big black boots covering his abnormally large feet.

"Of course I'm not sure how long ago ya ditched us." The grey haired wolf continued as he started to walk towards the manor Jack falling instep at his side. "But when I came to find you around midnight you were long gone."

"I had some stuff I needed to take care of. Does anyone else know I was gone?" Jack asked while he clawed a hand through his hair, the slight scrap of his short nails sending a little shiver of delight down his spine.

"Not from me mate."

Jack grinned and nudged the taller man with his shoulder. "Thanks Bunny."

"Rack off with that will ya?" Aster growled shoving Jack to the side.

Jack laughed and skipped in circles around the sulking wolf. "Awww but it suits you."

Aster sighed and continued talking. "Where'd ya go?"

Jackson paused for a minute. "I had to check something."

"Could ya be anymore cryptic?" The wolf grumbled.

"There's this kid at school and well Elsa sort of went after him thinking he was the "rouge" we've been looking for, but I don't agree. He's defiantly a vamp but he's not the "rouge"."

Aster nodded. "That would be the kid Elsa's been trying to get North to investigate all night. That Sheila's persistent I'll give her that."

Jack looked up at his friend. "What did North say?"

"Not a lot, he'll look into it."

Jack nodded to himself, of course North would look into it, since the war between vampires and werewolves had ended over 300 years ago "rouges" and "strays" were the biggest threat to their peaceful and secret lives. Walking side by side with Aster now Jack couldn't even imagine the two of them being enemies. Every few months representatives from the wolf clan would come and stay at the manor for a week or so. It was supposed to build bonds with their wolf friends. Aster, along with a small group of wolves were staying at the manor as part of the alphas daughters' entourage. It enraged Jack some what that the female alpha still deemed it necessary to send her eldest daughter Merida to the manor with body guards. They were supposed to be allies and in Jack's opinion one of the most important things in an alliance was trust. No harm would ever come to the girl despite the fact she was loud and bossy she was also fun and got on with most of the vampires that resided in the manor.

"How's Merida been?" Jack asked. Merida was the alphas daughter, she was in Jack's class at school but they had their own circle of friends so they never really got chance to talk in less it was here. She had a personality as fiery and wild as her mane of unruly red curls.

Aster shrugged a shoulder. "Can't do 'owt with her. If queen Eleanor found out she went to that night club again earlier tonight I think she'd blow a fuse."

"Merida went to a night club? Which one?" Jack asked his usual smile in place.

"The one you lot own. Worse part is someone supplied her with alcohol. She's been hugging the toilet bowl since she got back and she'll have the mother of all hangovers in the morning." Aster replied with a frustrated groan. "Serves her right though, I hope she's sick for the rest of our time here." The Australian added in a low voice.

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh don't you think."

Another shrug from the older man. "Make my job a lot bloody easier."

Jackson laughed and lifted his arms up in long stretch. "That reminds me, why were you looking for me, miss me that much." Jack inquired while waggling his eyebrows.

Aster's face became serious. "There was another "rouge" attack."

At this news Jack stopped and faced the wolf. "When?"

"Sometime earlier tonight between 10.30 to 11.30. Some poor teenage gal. We're still waiting for all the details, but it seems to match the others." Aster responded gravely.

"So basically a shredded mess. I don't get it why dose this "rouge" mutilate its victims." Jack pondered out loud while rubbing his chin.

"I know that's why I've brought up the suggestion it might not be a "rouge" I think it's more lightly to be a "stray"." Aster replied.

Jackson took a moment to think over Aster's suggestion. A "stray" was basically the wolf version of a "rouge" but unlike a "rouge" "strays" got off on not just the killing off a human but stalking them and tormenting their pray before killing them. The pattern of the murders fit a lot better, but there was still one piece of the puzzle that no one had worked out yet. Where were the missing victims. "You might be right. As far as I know "rouges" always drain their victims but leave the body untouched apart from the obvious marks on the throat. "Strays" lose control easily when they get excited. Maybe it had been stalking her for a few days before it attacked."

Aster nodded again. "For once we're on the same page Frostbite, but my ideas been thrown out."

"What? Why?" The jock almost shouted in shock.

"Cause of your bloody sister insisting she's found the "rouge" in question."

"Hiccup right." Jack really didn't need to ask, but Aster seemed to know this and continued towards the front doors of the manor that was now in view.

A thought accrued to the lanky teen, Jack grabbed Bunny's arm and spun him towards him. Aster was about to yell at the skinny vamp but Jack spoke first. "What time did the attack happen?"

Aster gave him a confused look but answered anyway. "Between 10.30 and 11.30."

A huge shit eating grin split Jack's face and he started dancing on the spot, turning and performing complex little steps on the now flattened grass. Aster watched the display with a frown on his face. After a minute Jack threw his arms in the air and turned to the wolf.

"It couldn't have been Hiccup. I got to his about 9.50 waited outside for a bit while I was thinking what to say to him then went in to talk to him. I only left him about half an hour ago, I was with him most the night." Jack exclaimed.

Aster felt a smile creep onto his face. "I can't wait to see your sister's face when she finds out her prime suspect is innocent."

"Well what are we waiting for." The snowy haired jock shouted over his shoulder as he took off towards the doors of the manor.

Bunny caught up to Jack as he pulled the huge wooden door open. Together the werewolf and the vampire started towards the main hall. It was the most likely place for most of the manors occupants to hang out at this early hour.

"Jack."

Jack turned to the voice already knowing it belong to his younger sister Anna. " What's up Annie?"

"Where have you been Elsa's been on a rampage. She's been tearing through the manor like a blizzard. When Flynn tried to calm her down she froze his feet to the floor." Anna said quickly in one breath. Behind her a petite girl with big spring green eyes and choppy light brown hair that ended somewhere between her chin and shoulders nodded frenetically behind her. Anna's turquoise eyes were shimmering with worry and she was twisting one of her long braided pigtails in her hands.

Jackson groaned. "Where is the ice queen?"

Anna pointed towards the hall with a quick tilt of her head. Aster and Jack shared a quick look before continuing on their way.

"Is it true you've fallen head over heels for a boy in your class?" Anna called out.

The jocks steps faltered and he felt his face heat up. At his side Aster most have seen his friend's expression because he started to laugh. Once again Jack faced his sister. "W-why would you ask me that?"

Anna and Repunzel both smiled and cooed at Jack's blushing face. And Anna squeaked. "Oh my gosh it's true, your in love. How romantic how did it happen? Did you just look at him and bang?" Anna gushed.

"W-what no I-I..Will you stop laughing." Jack snapped at the grey haired wolf at his side that was nearly doubled over at this point from laughing.

"His names Hiccup. He's this tiny little copper haired boy with loads of freckles. He's quiet adorable." Repunzel supplied.

" Hiccup Haddock, I know him he's in my history class. He's so quiet you don't know he's there half the time. Though I have noticed Mr Bailey seems to have it in for him." Anna shrieked.

"Wait, what do you mean got it in for him?" Jack cut in.

Anna shrugged. "It just seems like he has little digs at him for no reason. Like last week Mr Bailey walked passed him and muttered disgusting and Hiccup seemed to melt in his seat. I felt kinda bad for him, he wasn't doing anything but reading the chapter we were told to."

Jack felt a surge of anger inflate inside his chest burning at his lungs.

"Awww look your getting all protective over your little copper haired boy its beyond sweet. I hope your going to introduce me soon? Have you asked him out? "

"No of course not we only met today." Well that wasn't entirely true. Jack had met Hiccup once before and it hadn't been the best first impression on Jack's part. Over spring break Jackson had had a run in with a wolf name Dagur. Thinking that one encounter would be the end of their squabble Jack had turned up for his first day of school in high spirits, only to run into the thick set boy almost immediately. The jock had tried to just ignore him but Dagur had followed him around all morning making snide comments, knocking into him and so on. By lunchtime Jack was beyond pissed. So when he'd felt someone knock into him Jack had seen red and pinned the bastard against the lockers giving him a piece of his mind. However when the red haze had lifted from over vision he'd found himself staring into large frightened emerald eyes. Not knowing what else to do Jack had released the terrified boy and watched him hustle his tiny frame out of there. Jackson had felt awful all lunch break and had planned to find the small teen and apologize. Only to find he couldn't remember anything about him apart from he was small and had green eyes. Not a grate help in a school their size. Even more curious was that none of Jack's friends could remember anything other then he was small. It was like someone had erased all the other details of the emerald eyed boy's identity from their memories. It wasn't until Hiccup had sat beside Jack in art and looked up at him with those green doe eyes did all the details of the boy flood back into Jack's head, like some one had opened a door and all the memories just spilled out. Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his sister cry.

"Love at first sight how romantic"

Anna started squealing clasping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jack opened his mouth to argue but then remembered how he'd buried his nose in the boy's hair and how he just watched him sleeping for a minute before leaving. How he'd felt a need to protect the smaller teen. How his chest had swollen at Hiccup's praise in class...fuck.

" His hairs not copper its auburn." The snowy haired teen snapped and with that the jock spun on his heel and yanked the hall doors open and marched inside.

Aster, Repunzel and Anna stood in shock as Jack disappeared from view, they all shared a look before Aster broke the silence.

"Wow Frostbites got it bad."

And with that they all burst out laughing at how flustered and rosy the usually calm and cool jock got at the mention of the little freckled teen.


	10. A Simple Walk to School

**Really sorry for the long wait. Suffered from really bad writer's block, so I decided to catch up on some programmes I've wanted to watch and time flies. Really hate this chapter so just bare with me (I know I keep saying that). As always same warnings apply blood, gore, bad language and adult themes. This is a Hijack story so will eventually contain boyxboy. As always reviews are welcomed. Forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. I may have rushed this a tad to get it up. Thank you to all of you that are reading and enjoying, I'm always open to suggestions and advice.**

**Thanks to Dragonloverr who reminded me I was in the middle of writing a story L.O.L. I did start it straight away, but I dropped my laptop and had to get another one.**

**Thank you for your review Timberwolf101 nice to know your still reading thank you. **

**Chapter 10. A Simple Walk to School.**

Elsa strode through the narrow hallways of her manor home, her heels snapped against the marble floors echoing loudly around her. Still able to feel the burn of humiliation across her pale skin, she kept her mask of cool indifference in place. She couldn't show any emotion...not yet. _"Just hold it in"_ she chanted to herself over and over. As she neared her personal chambers her humiliation shifted to fury. The large oak door of her bedroom came into view. When the white hired beauty was within arm's reach of the door she let out a snarl of untainted untamed rage as she threw the heavy door open with enough force to tear it from its hinges. The detached piece of wood fell to the floor with a dull "thud". With one quick sharp stamp of her foot ice shot out from under her shoe. In a wave of pure raw power the room was encased in ice. It rolled across the floor like smoke, it twisted and curled up the walls and it crawled across the ceiling before forming long sharp icicles that hung towards the ground. There were no pretty intricate patterns, no delicate beauty in this icy cavern...no the whole space was covered in harsh lines and sharp edges creating an icy palace around its enraged queen.

The blond cheerleader rubbed her forehead. She still couldn't believe the way Jack had waltzed into the middle of the conference spouting nonsense such as _"fledgling"_, _"innocent"_ and worse of all _"alibi"_. That word had cut Elsa like a knife, to know her own brother had spent the whole night with her prime suspect just to clear his name. The blond princesses felt betrayed by her twin. With Jackson's revelation North had completely thrown Elsa claim out. The robustly large man had been absolutely horrified at the idea that a fledgling (in his words) had been neglected and this oversight had to be amended at once. An hour later Hiccup Haddock was placed in her brothers care, it was the platinum blond jock's job to watch over, train and advise the younger vampire. As well as to get him to come and register here at the manor for his dietary needs. Elsa laughed bitterly to herself, Jack entrusted to take care of someone else, and the fool couldn't take care of himself. More importantly why was Jack going so far out of his way for someone he hardly knew? Jackson was overly friendly by nature that was true, but he was also quiet a selfish being only helping another as long as they could hold his interest. Elsa pondered the possibilities around in her agile mind for a moment. If the council thought she was just going to drop her investigation into Hiccup Haddock that easily, they were very, very wrong. In her gut the princess knew something big and bad was just on the horizon and her gut told her Hiccup Haddock would be at the centre of it. How does that saying go? Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. That's exactly what she'd do. In Elsa's mind Hiccup was far from innocent and she would prove it. This was far from over this was just the beginning.

Page Break.

Astrid happily scratched Toothless' ear as she ignored the heaving noises coming from behind her. Toothless on the other hand kept turning his acid green eyes back to his master. Although the large back dog kept growling at something across the street, but Astrid couldn't see or hear anything. She supposed he was just on edge because Hiccup was so weak at the moment. Astrid smiled to herself before calling over her shoulder.

"That's what you get for running out the house while your dad's still trying to talk to you."

Hiccup straightened up from the bush he was hanging over. "I didn't run, I thought we were late for school." He replied weakly.

The honey blond teen scoffed and rolled her eyes. Thanks to Hiccup's desperation to escape a father son talk he'd dragged them out the house with over an hour until school started. Even if they walked at a slow pace it only took twenty minutes from Hiccup's house. Astrid's fist had barely struck the panel of the Haddock household's front door when it swung open and Hiccup (grabbing a tight hold of the blond teens wrist) had sprinted past her like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. As the heaving began again Astrid glared over at her friend. He was not being sick anymore just retching which should have been a good sign, but to Astrid it just proved that her auburnette friend had nothing left in his stomach to bring back up.

"You skipped breakfast." It wasn't a question.

Hiccup looked over with glassy emerald eyes. "Well with my dad and everything I forgot."

Astrid narrowed her sky blue eyes. "And dinner last night?"

Hiccup nervously scratched the back of his head. "W-well Jack t-turned up so..."

The blond teen closed her eyes and started to count backwards from ten. When she finished she met the smaller boys stare once more. "So Hiccup, when exactly was the last time you eat?"

Hiccup opened his mouth then closed it. Now he was thinking about it he wasn't so sure. He definitely missed breakfast this morning because his dad had barged in his room, and the two of them had ended up arguing. Ending in Hiccup fleeing from his farther the minute Astrid had wrapped on the door. He missed dinner last night because of Jack's unexpected visit (not that he had planned on eating anything). Dinner yesterday was when he'd been cornered in the classroom by Jack and Elsa. And he felt to sick that morning to eat anything. Wednesday night Hiccup had been exhausted so had skipped eating again, but Astrid had forced him to eat lunch in the cafeteria with her. So Wednesday lunch time was his last meal, if a few bites of a sandwich counted.

"Wednesday." Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid leapt up from her seat. "Wednesday!" She screeched.

The freckled boy flinched a bit at the tone he was sure only bats could hear that pitch. He tried to causally shrug it off. "Yeah but a lots happened."

Astrid stalked towards him and Hiccup felt his body tense.

"A lot has happened. That's your excuse? Hiccup you need food to live" Astrid scowled.

"Well apparently not, just blood." The smaller teen growled back.

Astrid threw her hands in the air. "Of course because you're a vampire what was I thinking? Quick let's go get you a coffin and some sun block."

The sarcastic tone made Hiccup's blood boil. Taking a step forward he grabbed hold of the jock's forearm. Astrid's blue eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly an image of honey blond hair stained in crimson and lifeless sky blue eyes filled Hiccup's head. A rush of excitement flooded Hiccup's body and it moved of its own accord. Hiccup yanked the girl forward with much more strength then his weakened frail body should be able to muster. His free hand snaked into the thick coarse locks and bent the head they were joined too to the side. A hunger burned low in his stomach and though somewhere in his mind something was screaming stop, he ignored it and decided to indulge in the this forbidden treat. He was so hungry and the vision of her blood soaked body kept replaying through his head. He wanted it; it was as simple as that. Closing his glowing green eyes Hiccup closed the distance allowing instinct to guide him.

A sharp pain in Hiccup's right calf brought him rushing back out of the fog that had settled over him. Emerald coloured cat eyes tried to focus on the quivering mass under his hand. With a shout of realization Hiccup jumped back landing in the bush next to the one he'd been crouched over. Hiccup stared wide eyed at Astrid's panicked blue ones. _"Did I just do what I think I did?"_ Hiccup thought widely to himself. Astrid who was clutching her neck let her hand drop to her side. No blood, Hiccup let his eyes fall to the floor partly in relief partly in shame, he hadn't. But it was to close. Hiccup turned his pleading emerald eyes back up to his friend.

"A-Astrid I-I'm so sorry. P-please..."Hiccup half sobbed as the reality of his actions started to sink in.

He had tried to bite Astrid. Astrid his best and only friend. Hiccup had tried to feed on her. He would have fed off her if it hadn't been for Toothless. The black beast had obviously sensed something amiss. Toothless must have known his master wasn't in his right mind, so he bit the auburn haired boy. Not hard enough to hurt or draw blood, just sharp enough to penetrate the haziness Hiccup had been trapped in.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked with a tremble in her voice Hiccup had never heard before. "Your eyes."

Hiccup's hands shot up to cover his eyes. He bit his lower lip and yelped. Carefully he ran his tongue along his teeth or should he say fangs. Two slightly larger k9's on the top row of teeth and two on the lower. Hiccup continued to carefully prod at them with the wet muscle. They weren't long and pointy like in the movies, only slightly bigger than his normal teeth. But they were sharp and strong; Hiccup could feel a little nick in the back of the tips of the top set. It was a small imperfection but he still wished he had a mirror so he could see exactly what it was. In the back of his mind it annoyed him that even as a vampire he couldn't have straight teeth. The freckled teen was so engrossed in his exploration he failed to notice Astrid timidly approaching him.

"H-Hiccup?" It was barely a whisper.

The small teen scrambled to his feet. "Stay back. Stay away from me."He screamed failing his arms around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just stay back."

Astrid paused. "It's okay I'm fine."

"No, no, no, it's not fine. Do you not understand what I was going to do?" His arm movements becoming more frantic with every word.

The blond girl tried again to calm her friend down but Hiccup seemed to be in the midst of a panic attack, his breathing was erratic and his words were becoming jumbled making it hard to tell what he was trying to say. Astrid had to admit up until now she had thought the whole vampire thing was a cruel joke Jackson was playing on her gullible friend, but now she could see Hiccup's green eyes silted down the middle and the two fangs occasionally peeking out from under his upper lip. She had felt a dark energy surround her friend as his mouth hovered inches above her neck. It was so potent that she'd been unable to do anything, frozen as still as a statue even though she knew what he was going to do. Thank the gods Toothless had followed them to school this morning or who knows what would have happened. Scratch that Astrid knew exactly what would have happened.

"I have to leave."

Astrid snapped her attention back to her erratic friend. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm taking you home."

Hiccup shook his head backing away. "It's too dangerous, I'm too dangerous. What if I attack you again? What if next time I don't stop? What if I attack someone else?"

With those last words Hiccup spun on his heel and ran. Astrid not willing to lose her friend so easily gave chase, Toothless easily catching on to the idea of chasing his master and over taking the female jock. Hiccup ran down the street when he reached the corner he took a left then a right. As he ran he could feel Astrid closing in on him. Continuing to take random turns here and there trying to lose his pursuers, darting out of a back alley Hiccup didn't bother to look before he ran across the road. What happened next Hiccup wasn't really sure. He heard Astrid scream his name. He heard an awful screeching sound and then something solid hit his right side. Hiccup felt his body leave the ground and closed his eyes tight shut preparing for the impact that was inevitable. Just as he predicted the small teen hit asphalt hard, Hiccup felt the back of his head split open and a gush of warm liquid soaked his hair. Dazed and in pain Hiccup could only groan as distorted voices drifted around him. A wet nose touched his check and Hiccup knew Toothless was there at his side. Astrid's was shouting Hiccup couldn't make out the words through the fog clouding his brain, but he knew she was scared. Was she scared for him or of him? Hiccup wished his eyelids weren't so heavy, and then he could open them and show his friend he was okay. The liquid was still flowing freely from his head, but where some had started to dry in his hair it became sticky.

A shadow broke the light he could see behind his eyelids. Was someone standing over him? Hiccup managed a whimper.

"It's alright don't move." A female voice cooed, but it wasn't Astrid there was a slight accent to it.

With great effort Hiccup peeled his eyes half open. He heard a gasp from above him and then the girl shouted.

"Aster stop, don't ring an ambulance. He's a vamp ring the manor."

The manor? Hiccup let his eyes close again; it just took too much energy to keep them open. She called him a vamp. So that must mean she knows about them. Maybe she was one. Then Hiccup felt a firm strong grip on his hand and heard Astrid's trembling voice.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here. You'll be fine." She whispered.

The last thought to pass through Hiccup's mind was _"Why don't I believe you?"_ Before darkness consumed him.

Page Break.

A dark chuckle escaped the shadow's lips. This boy wasn't just clumsy he was a walking magnet for accidents, bad luck and problems. The spy had been less then pleased to be given the task of following the freckled teen by the master, but now the figure had to admit in less than twenty four hours Hiccup Haddock was proving to be an amusing assignment. _"It would be so much more fun if I didn't have to hide."_ The figure silently pouted to its self. Though it would have to admit it was a lot easier than it should have been, silly teens hadn't once noticed the figures presences following them from the shadows the blinding sun created. Any other person would have felt the figures malicious aura, but these two were so completely wrapped in each other they had missed it. The great black beast that followed them on the other hand, had stopped a few times and growled in the figures general direction. Yes the beast knew of its presence. Bi-coloured eyes followed the flurry of movement on the road. The small teen lay limp in a puddle of his own blood while the alpha's daughter barked orders at her personal guard Aster. The figure bared its teeth in a feral smile. How curious for Hiccup to run into those two. The shadow knew Jackson and Aster were close friends, maybe best friends. How would Jack react when he finds out Aster ran his little "fledgling" down? Would it cause conflict in the manor between the wolves and vampires? Mismatched eyes were drawn to the blond gripping the small auburn haired boy's hand. Honey blond hair tied in a messy braid, the most brilliant sky blue eyes and supple skin. The figure couldn't blame the little vamp's lack of control. She was certainly appetizing. Licking its lips at the thought of sinking its sharp teeth into that slightly tan skin. "_The master only said Haddock was off limits, he never said the Hofferson girl was." _A familiar tingle travelled up its spine, it was a welcome feeling. It was a feeling the shadow always got when it locked onto its new prey.


	11. The Test

**Hello and welcome again. Please note this is a boyxboy fanfic. Story is rated an M for overall story will contain blood, gore, bad language, adult themes and character death( at least one). Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. Any advice or suggestions are welcome, please review and thank you for your time. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 11. The Test.

Jack's knees were erratically bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of his older sister's car as the three siblings made their way to school. It wasn't even 9am but the temperature was rising steadily it was going to be another scorching day. Jackson didn't really mind the hot weather it meant trips to the beach, pool parties and BBQ's, but the platinum blonde haired teen couldn't wait for the cooler weather. Snow and ice were his ideal he felt so much more energized when there was a thin layer of frost coating the world around him.

"So you get to look after your boyfriend during his transition period, that's so cool. I wish the guardian HQ would give me an assignment like that." Ann remarked as she leant forwards between the front two seats.

Jack laughed. "I know right, I'm gonna make sure this goes as smooth as ice. And cheer up you'll get something cool to do soon. Oh, and he's not my boyfriend." Then a little voice in the jock's head helpfully added_. "Yet." _Jack gave himself a little mental shake.

"Anna, sit back in your seat properly and put your seatbelt on." Elsa snapped without taking her eyes from the road.

The strawberry blond head disappeared from Jack's view with a huff. Elsa had been in a bad mood all morning and Jack knew it was his doing. He should have waited until after the meeting and spoke with his sister in private, then Elsa could have told the council that she'd received new information and would like some additional time to investigate. That would have given the girl time to find another lead about the "rouge" without being humiliated.

"Elsa I'm really sorry about last night. Really I am, but if you look on the bright side. I saved you all that time investigating an innocent lad." Jack gave his signature smile to the silent girl.

"I told you this morning to forget it. I'm not angry." The cheerleader replied stiffly.

"Fine." The jock grumbled crossing his arms and staring out the passenger side window.

The last few minutes of the drive to school were silent, Jack stared out of the window happily, thanks to his short attention span he had already forgotten about his sister's bad mood. Anna on the other hand didn't dare break the fragile quiet in such an enclosed space. Elsa pulled her little baby blue car into her favourite parking spot and killed the engine. The platinum blond princess knew she should try and ease the tension between her and her brother, but it still stung when she thought about the events from last night. Just then a beeping started in her bag in the foot well of the passenger side. Jack looked down at his sister's bag that was beeping and vibrating against his leg.

"I think you've got a text." He said with a stupid grin.

"Really?" Elsa replied as she reached down and grabbed her bag. It only took her a moment to locate the device and enter her screen lock.

**Manor.**

Elsa frowned. Everyone at the manor would know she was at school by now so it must be important. Quickly opening the text and turning to face the window and block out Jack's curious child-like stare she allowed her deep blue eyes to scan over the screen.

**Hiccup Haddock is at the manor following a road traffic accident. He was hit by a car being driven by one of our residents whilst he was on his way to school. Also in our care is his travelling companion a girl named Astrid Hofferson. His injuries are not serious, but it is not expected he or his friend will be attending school today. We leave it to you to inform one of our people of the situation. We would also recommend that Jack is left unaware of this at this present time. **

"_Must be one of the sectaries that wrote this text out, it's too formal for North."_ Elsa thought to herself as she reread the message. The don't tell Jack part surprised the ice queen, usually if a vampires "charge" is injured in any way it's their guardian that's contacted first.

Elsa turned to glance back at her brother. Her heart stopped in her throat, Jack was right behind her reading the text over her shoulder. There weren't many times Elsa saw her brother with that look on his face and she didn't like it one bit. It just strengthened her suspicions that Hiccup Haddock possessed some sort of brainwashing ability. Jack look every bit the predator that slumbered inside him at this moment in time.

"Jack." Elsa said in warning.

Cat-like eyes flashed at the reprimand in her voice and before another word could be said Jack was gone. Elsa watched helplessly as Jack made his way back home, because the manor could be the only place the jock would be heading since that's were Hiccup was. The jock didn't even try and mask his speed as he exited the school grounds.

"Damn it." Elsa ground out as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"What's going on?"Anna asked confusion obvious in her voice.

"I need you to get out and go to school. Hiccup was hit by a car but Jack wasn't supposed to find out. I need you to let the right people know. Do you understand?" The cheerleader asked twisting in her seat to watch her youngest sibling.

Ann nodded. "I understand the right people. Will Hiccup be okay?"

"Yes his injuries are minor but he won't be in school today and neither will Astrid Hofferson. I'm counting on you. I have to find Jack."

Anna scrambled her way out of the backseat just as the engine roared to life. The smaller girl watched as her sister disappeared in pursuit of their brother.

Page Break.

The dull pain in Hiccup's head was the first thing he was aware of. Strangely he knew exactly what happened. There was no confusion like you always see on TV. no questions of what happened? Or where am I? Hiccup presumed he was in the local hospital if those steady beeps were anything to go by.

"Are you playing dead? Cause I know you're not."

Slowly Hiccup's eyes blinked hazily open, just as he thought the light stung. Hiccup wondered if he'd been out for long. Once his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, which was surprisingly dim for a hospital, he turned his head on his pillow. A young boy of about thirteen years old sat at the side of his bed. The boy had had fair skin, brown eyes and messy black hair. When the boy gave a toothy grin in Hiccup's direction and the auburnette noticed like himself the dark haired boy had a little gap in his front two teeth.

"I'm Hiro Hamada and I'm your doctor." The boy said in an over friendly tone.

"But you're only a kid." Hiccup managed to mumble out.

Hiro pursed his lips. "I'm not a kid; I'll be sixteen end of this month. You don't look much older than me yourself."

Hiccup pushed himself into a sitting position with his shaky arms. "I'm sixteen thank you. Where am I?" Hiccup asked as he noticed the room he was sat in looked like a make-shift medical room and not a hospital room like he first thought.

"This is the manor, where all vamps come to get their dietary needs or...well pretty much anything they need." Hiro said while tapping his pointer finger on his chin.

"The manor? I've never heard of it." Hiccup leaned slightly over on the bed to see the machine beeping at his side.

Hiro jumped up from his perch and skipped around the bed to where the small teen was hanging over, poking at the little machine on the floor.

"Didn't Jack tell you about the manor?"

The freckled teen sat back up racking his brain, which surprisingly hardly hurt at all anymore. "I don't think he mentioned it, but he was trying to teach me about "rouge's".

Hiro nodded. "I guess that makes sense since its kinda our number one priority right now."

Hiccup rubbed at his gritty eyes still feeling like sleep would be a really good thing right now. Instead Hiccup asked. "Is Jack here?" The smirk on the dark haired boys face made Hiccup blush. "I...I just... its j-just I don't know a-anyone else." Hiccup stammered.

"Sheesh, relax. No Jack's at school right now."

Hiccup shot up, school he'd completely forgot. Trying to untangle his legs from the blanket Hiccup made to get up, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine we've sorted it. The school knows where you are and you've got the day off." Hiro smiled.

"B-but I've already missed so much t-time." Hiccup tried but the boy shook his head.

"Even though you've healed up nicely it's not a good idea you going to school in your current state." Hiro said seating himself back down on the edge of the bed.

"Why d-do you say that? If I-I'm healed..." Hiccup trailed off when Hiro gave him a pitying look.

"Because your friend told us what happened this morning. It's clear you've reached your self control limit."

Hiccup lowered his emerald eyes, Astrid had told them. "Wait, where is Astrid? Is she okay?"

Hiro held up his hands. "Whoa slow down. Astrid's fine, can't say the same for Aster though. That is one scary girl."

"She's okay? Who's Aster?"

"You like asking questions don't you. Aster's the guy that ran over you, or knocked you down however you want to put it. He was pretty shaken up. Even more so when we got back here and told that blonde girl you'd be fine. She hit him." The dark haired teen laughed.

Hiccup frowned. "She hit him, but it was my fault."

"Yeah that's what Merida said, but she wouldn't listen. Instead she clocked him one."

"Who's Merida?"

Hiro huffed. "You really need to curb your curiosity. Merida is the alpha of the wolf's daughter. She goes to school with you maybe you know her?" Hiccup just shrugged so the younger vampire continued. "Aster's her babysitter and driver. He was driving her to school when someone ran out in front of their car. Aster was phoning for an ambulance when Merida noticed you were one of us. So you were brought here instead. North questioned your friend about what happened, at first she was reluctant to tell us anything. Until North reassured her you wouldn't be in any trouble. After she told us about... your little lapse in judgment and it was decided you'd stay here until North's got your appetite under control."

"Stay here but I can't my dad...h-he doesn't know." Hiccup squeaked.

"Yeah that's something else North wanted to talk to you about." Hiro mumbled as he scratched his head.

"What about it?" Hiccup asked his voice full of worry.

"Again with the questions, you really like asking things don't you?"

"And you haven't asked one once?" Hiccup replied letting his sarcasm drip from his words.

Hiro eyed him for a moment. "Touché. Okay well surly Jack told you the basics of being a vampire."

Hiccup nodded. "He told me you have to be born a vampire to have the vampire gene. And something about only two vampires can have children, but it's different for werewolves..."

Hiro nodded with an expectant look on his face. Hiccup paused and thought over his words. _"Only two vampires can have children. Two vampires. Only vampires."_ Hiccup felt his eyes blow wide. "If that's right then m-my dad is a-a v-vampire too."

The dark haired teen smiled pleased at how fast Hiccup was piecing things together. "Exactly, but that leaves a slight problem."

"A slight problem I think it's a rather large one. My dad's a vamp and didn't tell me." The freckled boy snapped.

Hiro watched Hiccup silently fume for a moment. It was common knowledge that the hungrier a vampire or werewolf the shorter their temper. The chance of Hiccup attacking him were a lot higher than he had first thought, just in that brief outburst Hiro had sensed the darkness in the auburn haired boy serge. Carefully Hiro edged off the bed and moved back a few steps. The dark haired teen was confident that Hiccup still had no control over his speed and strength, so Hiro had the advantage but with a fledgling better safe than sorry.

"You need to stay calm your emotions are all over the place, you might hurt someone. And Astrid's outside waiting to see you. I can't let her in until I'm a hundred percent sure you can keep your vampire side in check."

The change in Hiccup was instantaneous his body relaxed and his eyes softened. "Astrid's still here?"

Hiro pursed his lips but decided to keep his jab about questions to himself. "She is but like I said, you gotta be safe for her to be around. So a little test is in order." The younger boy walked over to the desk in the far corner rummaging through the top draw he called over his shoulder. "I'm going to open a vile of blood and see how you react. If you can keep yourself calm I'll let your girlfriend in. If you can't we'll need to get you feeding first."

The word feeding made Hiccup's heart stop. He had accepted the fact he was a vampire, in some ways he wasn't so surprised. Hiccup had always been a little different from the other kids his age. But the reality of drinking actual blood made his whole body shudder in a very unpleasant way. "Is this safe for you?"

Hiro smirked as he walked back towards the bed. "No problem. I'm a fully fledged vamp; I can handle a little fledgling easily."

Hiro stood a few feet away from the bed quickly scanning around taking a mental note of where the obstacles in the room were, in case he needed to make a quick get away from his guest. The dark haired boy held up the small plastic vile. The liquid was so dark for a moment Hiccup thought it was black but as the light caught it, deep scarlet was the only colour Hiccup could see. Hiro placed one hand over the lid.

"Take a deep breath and try to calm your heart rate. The more anxious you are the more you'll react."

"Wait your just going to open it and hope for the best?" Hiccup yelp.

"No I'm just gonna loosen the lid gradually until you're at your limit. We just gotta wait for Tadashi." At the terrified look in those emerald eyes Hiro continued. "Tadashi is my older brother, he's here as reassurance, just in case. It'd be just asking for trouble if I opened this vile fully and stood here. You'd probably lose it completely and think I was competition for food, so to speak."

Hiccup gave a reluctant nod. He didn't like this idea one bit but he wasn't in a position to argue either. So Hiccup took a few deep breaths trying desperately to calm his irregular heartbeat. Just as Hiccup felt his pulse slow the door to his left opened. A man a few years older than him walked in, he sent Hiccup a friendly smile.

"Nice to see you awake. I'm Tadashi, this idiot's older brother." Tadashi turned to smile at his brother but frowned when he caught sight of what was in his hand. "Why is that out? You know the rules two vampires have to be present before bloods introduced to a fledgling."

Hiro shrugged his shoulders and scuffed his shoe against the floor. "I haven't opened it I just got it out ready, I'm not that stupid."

Tadashi sighed in frustration. "That's not what I meant. What if you tripped or dropped it. The scent of blood engulfing the room that quick would send this poor lad off the deep end. How do you think Hiccup would feel if he woke from a blood-daze and found out he'd hurt someone. This is a delicate procedure and has to be done carefully."

Tadashi smiled and moved to stand next to his younger sibling. After giving Hiro a nudge to the shoulder he turned his interest back to the little auburnette sat on the bed. "Has Hiro explained what were going to do?"

Hiccup had to force his dry mouth to swallow before he nodded. Tadashi gave him another smile.

"Just relax and try and focus on Hiro's voice instead of the smell of the blood, if at any point you want to stop or take a break just let us know, okay?"

Again Hiccup could only nod and stare at the little vile like it was a loaded gun.

"Okay let's get this done, the longer we wait the more anxious you'll get." Tadashi nodded to Hiro.

"Did you know my gift is the ability to manipulate technology, I'm a technopathic?" Hiro started to say.

Hiccup met Hiro's brown eyes with a frown. _"What's that got to do with this?"_ The freckled teen thought to himself as Hiro continued.

"I should show you Baymax, he's the robot I made."

"You mean I made, thank you." Tadashi interrupted.

"What. He was just a shell before I got hold of him." Hiro cried.

Hiccup suddenly felt his body grow tight. A coopery, tangy sent started to invade his senses. Saliva started to pool in his previously dry mouth. Hiccup suddenly understood this pointless chit-chat was to distract him from the smell as Hiro slowly loosened the lid on the vile. Trying to focus on the two voices in the room Hiccup closed his eyes and started breathing gently through his mouth.

"I was going to do it I just hadn't gotten around to it. Unlike you I'm not home schooled." Tadashi retorted.

"I wanted to go to college it was North who said no. I bet it was you who asked him to keep me here. Embarrassed that your baby brother would surpass you?" Hiro chuckled.

Tadashi's eyes never strayed from Hiccup's tense form throughout his and Hiro's playful banter. Tadashi could see Hiccup was straining, but not yet struggling with the scent so he gave his brother a nod to loosen the vile a little more.

Hiro caught the nod and started to loosen the plastic container just a little more while saying. "Bastard, you were always jealous of my charm, good looks and intelligence."

Tadashi snorted. "Don't flatter yourself compared to me your about as intelligent as Jack. And don't swear"

Hiccup chuckled a little temporarily forgetting the smell. "That's a little harsh, at least Jack has talent."

Hiro made a "woo" sound as he faced Hiccup. "Defending snowy are we?"

"Snowy? Are all vampires this bad at picking nicknames?" Responded Hiccup with a little grin his eyes still closed.

Hiro laughed. "Well what would you call him?" Hiro felt the lid of the vile slip off but he held it in place. He was happy with the extent of Hiccup's self control; it was slightly confusing as well though. One minute the little freckled teen seemed completely lost to his hunger and from what that Astrid girl had told them about his symptoms over the last few months he should be pulling his own hair out by now.

"I want to stop." Hiccup said seemingly out of the blue.

Page Break.

Jack ignored the many shots and calls for him to "Stop", "Wait" or "Hold on." As he ripped every door of the mansion open. So far he'd nearly looked in every room on the first floor and no Hiccup to be found. _"Is he really okay?"_ The blonde jock thought widely to himself as he ripped another door open. He knew he was running out of time before Elsa caught up with him or she informed North of his impulsive actions. Even now he knew his reckless behaviour was unreasonable and a little out of characters. Sure Jack was known for being reckless and impulsive when he was playing pranks and just generally being himself, but over some kid he'd met just over twenty four hours ago was...strange. Sprinting around the corner of the corridor he'd currently been searching his cobalt eyes caught a flash of red.

"Merida, where's Hiccup?" Jack shouted as he skidded to a halt beside the girl.

Merida gave a smirk her electric blue eyes sparkling. "Worried about your boyfriend?"

"Yes where is he?" The jock snapped back.

The red haired girl quickly masked her shock at Jack's answer. She hadn't expected that, she didn't really believe the rumours that Jack and Hiccup were together. "I'm not supposed to tell you. In fact I'm supposed to stop you." She replied looking at her short nails.

A little growl left Jack's throat. Merida raised an eyebrow a little smile tugging at her lips.

"I said supposed to, I didn't say I wouldn't tell you."

"Really Mer you're the best. Where is he?" Jack almost yelled in relief.

"Don't you dare Merida. North said to get Jack to his office." Elsa's voice cut through the air.

Jack and Merida both spun in Elsa's direction both wearing a glare.

"Shut up, ya vamps don't own me. If I wanna tell him I will." Merida snapped at the cheerleader.

Elsa bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Are you really going to tell him even though North has ordered everyone to stop Jack from interfering with Hiccup's assessment?"

The grin on Merida's face said yes she was. "Maybe. After all Jack is Hiccup's guardian so he should be present, right?"

"Jack doesn't know the first thing about the process he's to rash and inpatient." Elsa snapped back. Maybe if she could hold the stupid wolf-girl off for a while Tadashi and Hiro would be finished by the time Jackson found them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack yelled balling his fists.

"Just what I said, if you interfere you could end up hurting your precious little Hiccup." Elsa sneered at her brother.

Merida's smile widened, was the icy queen jealous of that little auburn haired teen? Or did she not like the fact that she was now the only single Frost sibling left? "He's in room 223 on the bottom level."

The look Elsa shot the red haired werewolf was murderous. Jack took off as soon as the words fell from her lips. Elsa hissed in frustration she couldn't match Jack's sped, it would just be pointless to chase him now he knew where he was going. "Why Merida?"

Merida huffed and crossed her arms. "What's the big deal Jack wants to make sure his lovers safe its sweet."

Elsa felt her eye twitch. "You do realise that there testing Hiccup's control with blood, if Jack ends up getting hurt its on you."

Merida's smile fell. "Real blood, why would you do that?" Suddenly feeling a little worried.

Elsa didn't answer instead turned and marched off intending to find North and inform the man what was happening. As she turned her back on the guilty looking wolf a smile appeared on the platinum blonds, rose coloured lips_. "Now we'll see Hiccup's true colours. If my plan works Jack's interference will set the "rouge" loose and Hiccup will be exposed."_ Elsa chuckled a little at her thoughts. Today's events had helped her achieve her goal faster than her original plan could have. Jack was a fool if he thought Elsa hadn't noticed him lean over her shoulder to read that text. Getting him to read it was exactly why she turned from him. She knew his curiosity would get the better of him and even before she'd read that message she had a hunch it involved the little freckled fraud. This was going to well, Jack was so easy to manipulate when he was emotionally involved. _"Just don't get yourself hurt." _

Jack sped down the stairway leading to the basement floor. Hiccup was down here, probably feeling scared and lost. 220, 221, 222, 223, Jack skidded to a stop grabbing the handle and throwing himself inside.

"Hiccup..." His shout ended when he crashed into someone stood just on the other side of the door. Jack and the stranger tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. There was another shout from across the room. Jack sat up rubbing the back of his head his eyes finally landing on Tadashi lying underneath him.

"What the hell are you doing Jack you're not supposed to be here?" Tadashi yelled.

Jack was about to answer when a snarl tore through the room. Both males turned their heads towards the bed. Jack swallowed hard when he realised the sound had come from the little teen he'd been searching for. Hiccup was crouched on the bed teeth showing and green cat-eyes fixed on a recoiling Hiro. Hiro's brown eyes were silted and he was bearing his own fangs in response to the threat in front of him.

Hiro backed up a little more his eyes never leaving the form on the bed. "A little help would be nice guys." He hissed.

Finally the two older teens noticed the scent in the air and the large red stain on Hiro's light blue t-shirt. Hiccup slightly shifted his stance preparing himself for his next move.( What that was he had no idea) All he knew in his hazy mind was that smell, that deliciously tempting smell was covering that boy in front of him. The scent was curling around the dark haired boy calling to the auburnette and Hiccup wanted it. He was sick of waiting his body had been deprived long enough it was time, his starved body deserved it. With that last self reassurance Hiccup allowed one last snarl to curl up his throat and slip from his lips before he lunged at his first real meal in months.


	12. Blood-daze

**Hi welcome to chapter 12, hope you enjoy. This is a hijack fanfic so will contain boyxboy pairing. Over all story will be an M rating. Violence, gore, adult themes (yes that means sex and stuff), bad language and character death. Reviews welcome. Please let me know what you think or any questions you have, I always try to reply when I can. Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

Chapter 12. Blood-dazed.

Jack tried to scramble to his feet as the auburnette pounced at Hiro, but Tadashi was faster and threw himself at the smaller teen. Maybe fear for his younger brother gave him the extra speed he usually never had. Tadashi caught Hiccup around the middle mid-jump, the freckled teen snarled as the two clashed and hit the far wall with a few lumps of plaster cracking and falling free. Hiccup not to be deterred twisted and turned in Tadashi's grip trying desperately to find something to latch onto. The smaller teen's hands reached up behind his head as he clawed and grabbed at Tadashi's face. Jack jumped over the bed intending on pinning Hiccup's kicking legs down; he only just managed to a grab hold of one leg when Hiccup's other foot connected solidly with the jocks jaw sending him sailing backwards. Jack sat up leaning on one elbow while he wiped away the blood dribbling down his chin away with the back of his free hand. _"That one hurt."_ The platinum blonde thought as he scanned Tadashi still trying to wrestle Hiccup to the ground so he could be restrained. The dark haired male was sporting three nasty looking scratches down the right hand side of his face, but had a hard determined look in his eyes. Hiccup on the other hand looked like a feral cat hissing and spitting as he tried to wriggle free. Jack clambered back to his feet and once again set about trying to help Tadashi pin Hiccup down.

Hiro had scampered to the opposite wall and was in the processes of ridding himself of his blood stained t-shirt and sealing it in an air-tight plastic bag that he'd grabbed out of one of the draws of the many desks lining the walls of the room. With that done the youngest of the four ran to the large metal cupboard behind the door and dragged a huge tub of chlorine bleach from its depths. Uncapping the safety lock with some effort Hiro up-sided the whole tub on the floor. The only way to calm down a fledgling caught in a blood-daze was to eliminate the smell of blood or at least weaken or mask it, and there few things worse than the smell of bleach to a sensitive nose. The smell of bleach seemed to do the trick as more of the clear thick liquid soaked the floor the less frantic Hiccup's movements became. Finally after a few moments Hiccup sat still in Tadashi's arms leaning into his broad chest panting hard, while Jack still had both arms wrapped around his knees.

Tadashi wiped his bleeding check against his shoulder still keeping a good grip on the boy in front of him. "Y-you are an idiot." The dark haired panted at Jack.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jack said quietly his eyes on the floor.

Tadashi readjusted his grip on Hiccup to restrain his arms as well as his torso; just in case Hiccup wasn't quiet free of the blood-daze he'd been pulled into. "What were you thinking, you could have knocked."

Jackson nodded miserably he'd messed up he knew that, in some ways the exasperated tone Tadashi used made Jack feel worse than if he'd been shouting. Like a small child being scolded by their parent. Releasing Hiccup's legs and sitting up on his knees the platinum blonde vampire muttered a few more apologies to his housemates. The jock winced as the smell of bleach stung the inside of his nose they'd have to move soon or the smell would make them all ill. Jack took a second to be thankful he wasn't a wolf or he'd be rolling on the floor in agony by now, their sense of smell being even stronger than a vampire.

"We need to move, how's Hiccup?" Hiro asked from where he'd been bleaching the red stain on the floor where he'd dropped the vile in all the commotion.

Jack looked at the auburn haired teen, his head was hanging forward chin touching his chest and hair hanging over his eyes, his breathing was still uneven and his body was limp. "Looks like he passed out."

Tadashi nodded. "More than likely. He's half starved and put a lot of energy into his attack, plus the smell from the bleach has probably gone straight to his head." Tadashi answered as he tried to crane his neck around to see the boys face. "Just check him Jack."

Jack leaned forward gently brushing Hiccup's bangs to the side. When there was no reaction from the freckled teen Jack scooted a little closer tilting the smaller teens face up. "He looks even paler than before. I don't think staying in these fumes is good for him."

Tadashi gave a nodded letting his grip loosen and letting out a long sigh.

Suddenly Hiccup's emerald green cat-eyes snapped open and he lunged at the jock. Tadashi grabbed Hiccup's biceps and pulled back, but the auburnette's fangs had already sunk deep into Jack's forearm. Jackson hissed as the teeth pierced through his skin, contrary to what most believed vampire fangs didn't cut through flesh like butter but nor did it exactly hurt. It felt almost like getting two simultaneous paper cuts, an unpleasant stinging for a few seconds after which all that could be felt was the pressure of the jaw on the appendage.

Hiccup growled up at the blurry face in front of his cloudy eyes. He felt like he was underwater all he could make out through his eyes were blurry shapes and colours, he could hear sounds around him but they made no sense to him. The only thing Hiccup could focus on was that smell. Increasing the pressure on whatever the warm fleshy thing in his mouth was with a growl, he felt warm liquid drip on his tongue. Greedily Hiccup lapped at it only to hiss in disappointment. It was the wrong one, it didn't taste right. Hiccup wasn't sure how he knew that the scent he was searching for would taste exactly as it smelt, he just did. His poor head hurt and that awful smell was drowning out that deliciously delirious odour that made his mouth water. The fowl scent was getting stronger making his eyes sting and his head spin. If he didn't hurry the scent would escape before he could indulge. Frustration infested his being; this was one of them that was keeping him restrained from what he needed. Another deep rumble sounded from his chest and the freckled boy clamped down on the fleshy limb, because even in his hazy mind he knew if it bled it was attached to something living.

Jack couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips as Hiccup bit down and proceeded to shake his arm like a dog does a chew toy.

"Hiro grab the smelling salts." Tadashi yelled to the young vamp who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, not quite sure what to do to help the situation.

The dark haired teen jumped to the desks hurriedly opening draw after draw until his chocolate eyes found the little brown bottle. Quickly uncapping it Hiro shoved it as close to Hiccup's nose as he could while he and the other two vampires held their breath. Hiccup snorted and whined as the scent assaulted his delicate nose. The small freckled teen tried to recoil from the offensive smell, but Hiccup found himself in a little dilemma. If he was to escape the burning in his nostrils he would have to liberate his hold on the body part he was currently taking his frustration out on. In the end self preservation won over his annoyance and he begrudging released his hold.

Jack hissed again as Hiccup's small fangs withdrew from his skin and the auburn haired boy turned his head away from the little bottle being held close to his face. Immediately Tadashi encircled Hiccup's arms and middle again. Hiro quickly capped the smelling salts, while Jackson leaned forward again (with quite a bit more caution then the first time).

"Hiccup, are you with us?" Jack used the softest tone his voice could muster.

After a couple of seconds with no reply Jack tried again a little louder. "Hey, Hic can you hear me?"

Finally Hiccup slowly brought his dull emerald eyes up to meet Jack's concerned cobalt ones. "I-I feel d-dizzy, w-what's that smell?"

Jack smiled a big toothy grin. Tadashi finally let Hiccup go completely.

"Its bleach you went a little crazy on us." Hiro laughed gently.

The platinum blonde jock help the shaky teen to his feet where Hiccup swayed dangerously for a moment be for finding his centre of gravity. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Hiccup shook his head slowly. "S-so I guess I f-failed the test t-then?"

Tadashi stood up slowly behind Hiccup as Jack hovered unnecessarily close to the smaller teen's side.

"Let's get out these fumes before we worry about anything else." The oldest vampire replied.

The auburnette cast a quick glance at the dark haired male but felt his stomach drop when his eyes found three bloody scratches down his face. Hiccup only then noticed Hiro was shirtless and Jack's arm covered in blood.

"W-what happened? D-did I do that?" The small teen whispered pointing at Jack's forearm.

Jackson glanced down at his arm before looking back up at Hiccup's frightened pale face. "Yep, you do know love bites generally go on the neck, right?" Jack grinned as he steered Hiccup towards the door.

Hiccup blushed at the jock's words but still felt a weight settle in his belly. Hiro opened the door and they all quickly evacuated the bleach fumes of the small room into the wide hallway. Tadashi was the last one out and quickly slammed the door shut on the offensive smell. Hiccup felt himself sway again but before he even had a chance to think about steadying himself Jack had swooped his legs from under him and started down the corridor with the smaller teen in his arms. Hiccup felt his face flush but refused to open his mouth from fear his stomach would use the opportunity to empty itself. Instead Hiccup closed his eyes, even the slight jostling of Jack's movements made his tummy lurch. Hiro caught up to Jack and fell into step at his side.

"Which room are we heading too?" Jack asked as he shifted Hiccup a little in his arms.

Hiro gave the jock a smug look, but quickly wiped it from his face when Jack gave him a dark glare. "368, second to last door on the right." The dark haired boy carded a hand through his untidy mop.

"Why this floor usually we do testing with blood in one of the rooms near the medical wing. I thought down here was for holding fledglings that were suspected of drinking from the source." Jack asked.

"Usually yes, this floors used for interrogation or as a kind of holding cell, but we were trying to stop someone from finding us. By the way how did you find us?" Tadashi spoke from just behind.

Jack's cheeks tinted pink. "Umm, well Merida told me where you were. I was looking on the wrong floor."

Hiccup's ears picked up at Jack's confession. _"Was he really looking for me? Was he worried about me?"_ Hiccup thought as looked up at Jack through his lashes.

"You're shaking. You alright?" The platinum blond watched the small teen in his arms.

Hiccup hadn't realized he was trembling so hard his teeth were chattering. "Y-yeah I just...I d-don't know. W-where are we going now."

"We've got to move to another room thanks to someone, but we won't test you with the blood again. I think you'd be fine to see Astrid but I think feeding you would be the best option right now, just to be safe since the test was interrupted. What do you think Tashi?" Hiro chattered happily glancing back at his brother.

Tadashi was deep in thought as he followed the jock through the corridors. His mind niggling at him. "I think we will have to say the test was inconclusive."

Jack flinched as he heard Tadashi's words. Jack looked down at the boy in his arms. Hiccup's pale face was flushed and clammy. "You okay Hic?" The jock asked the auburnette again.

The small teen took a deep breath. "I t-think I'm going to be s-sick."

Hiro wasted no time in darting to the nearest room and flinging the door to open grabbed the metal bin that sat at the side of the door in every room as standard, and held it near Hiccup's head. "You can puke in that if you need to."

Hiccup blinked at it for a second before he felt his stomach roll again. "J-Jack put me down, q-quick." Hiccup whined.

Jack set the smaller boy on his feet and no sooner than his feet touched the ground Hiccup crumpled to his knees his whole body convulsing as his body tried to rid itself of something that wasn't there. Hiro forced the trash can under his face then back up with a scrunched nose. Each time Hiccup heaved his stomach cramped painfully even in between his shoulder blades tensed so tight he thought they might snap under the pressure. Hiccup could do nothing as his body heaved and heaved. The small teen cursed his body for not recognizing the fact there was nothing left to expel from his stomach. Then something slowly started to push upwards. It felt like a large hard ball was being forced upward painfully popping up from under his breast bone, continuing its way up Hiccup felt it roll up his back and between his shoulders. Hiccup's heaving became uncontrollable, not pausing in there intervals to the point the boy began to panic for breath. He coughed, heaved and spluttered as the ball made its way painfully slow towards its destination. The ball hit the inside of his neck and it began to burn at which point Hiccup knew it was bile and nothing more. He retched a few more times until finally he could spit the mouthful of fluid into the bin that he was gripping too with white knuckles. The small teen gulped air into his burning lungs. His whole mouth tasted of bile and the back of his throat still stung from the liquid that had been forced through it by his own body. Hiccup lifted a shaky hand to wipe his mouth but a cloth was held out to him instead. His green watery eyes stared up at Tadashi thankfully before he took the cloth and wiped at his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Jack's worried face popped beside him. His dark brows drawn together as he watched Hiccup carefully.

Shame filled Hiccup he really wished Jack hadn't seen that. Hiccup nodded mutely. Tadashi reached for the bin and pulled it away. The freckled teen cringed when Tadashi nearly stuck his head in the little metal cylinder.

"Gross what are you doing?" Hiro shrieked at his brother.

Tadashi looked at them each in turn before answering. "It's probably nothing, but there's blood in it."

Jack and Hiro sniffed instinctually. Hiro nodded as he found the faint smell of blood hiding under the stronger bile odour.

"What does that mean? Is he ill? I mean like really ill? Did he tear something when he was heaving?" Jack spluttered.

Tadashi ignored Jackson's babbling and addressed Hiccup instead. "Have you ever had blood in your vomit before?"

Hiccup's face scrunched up as he tried to rack his brain. "I-I don't t-think so but I-I didn't really c-check." The freckled boy answered after a minute.

The older vampire nodded. "Hiro can you look after these two and give our report to North, I agree with your plan of action. I want to get Honey to check this, just in case."

Hiro nodded and Tadashi gave them all a nodded before walking at a brisk pace down the corridor. Jack hefted Hiccup to his feet and swooped him up into his arms once again. This time Hiccup yelped.

"J-Jack you don't have to carry me I-I feel fine now."

The platinum blond gave Hiccup a long look. The boy still looked flushed (though that could be because of the position he was in), his hair stuck to his damp forehead and his eyes bloodshot. "I don't think so. You look really weak what's the big deal? I carried you a minute ago and I carried you to bed."

"What? I-I thought my d-dad took me to b-bed." Hiccup screeched.

Jack just smiled his big goofy smile. "Oh no, I would never leave you like that. You'd have gotten a bad back. I'm way too nice to do that. I carried you up and tucked you in."

Hiccup's face was a deep shade of red by the time Jack finished. The little teen started to squirm in Jack's arms. "Let me down. I said I-I can walk on..." Hiccup's sentence finished abruptly when his struggling caused Jack to stumble and they both fell forward with a surprised yell leaving both teen's mouths.

Hiccup landed on his front with Jack landing on his back knocking all the air out of the smaller boy's lungs. It took a second for the shock to wear off, when it did Hiccup pressed his burning face onto the cool tiles of the floor in a vain attempt to cool the heat in his checks.

Jack shifted on his back crossing his arms over Hiccup's small shoulders and rested his chin on them.

"Well this is an interesting position you've gotten us into." The jock remarked casually.

The auburn haired boy groaned against the floor. "Just get off me please Jack."

"But you went to all that trouble to get me here."

"I-I what? N-no I... It was y-your... get off me." Hiccup spluttered.

Jack grinned as Hiccup began to struggle again. Leaning close to the freckled teen's ear Jack whispered. "Probably shouldn't be wiggling like that right now."

"What?" Hiccup's head snapped up and the back of his head smacked Jack in the face.

Jack immediately rolled to the side clutching his face. "Ouch, damn Hic I was only playing." The jock whimpered through his fingers.

Hiccup sat up and crawled towards the older teen. "Y-you idiot that was y-your fault. I'm s-sorry." Leaning over the jock Hiccup peeled Jack's fingers away from his face. "Are you okay?"

Jackson allowed his fingers to be moved from his face and grinned. "Yeah I'm fine. You should see your face though."

Hiccup's jaw dropped as Jack laughed. Balling his fist Hiccup punctuated everyone one of his words with a thump to Jack's chest. "You...stupid...jerk...I...thought...I'd...broke...your...nose..."

Jack rolled side to side laughing hysterically while trying to bloke Hiccup's attack with his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help it"

Hiccup huffed and opened his mouth to yell at the jock some more when a large shadow loomed over him. Slowly lifting his face Hiccup stared up wide eyed at an enormous man. The man was tall, buff and a little rotund. He had bright blue eyes shining out from under thick black eyebrows. A long white beard and moustache covered the lower half of his face. He wore a long red coat with black fur trim, though his sleeves were currently rolled up to his elbows revealing the tattoos on his forearms. One arm read "naughty" and the other tattoo read "nice". Hiccup gulped as he slowly rose to his feet. The only thing that kept the boy stood in front of the man was the slight crinkle in the corners of his eyes that told Hiccup a smile was hiding under all that facial hair. Despite his alarming appearance his aura felt warm and welcoming.

When the man spoke his voice had a heavy Russian accent. "You are Hiccup ya?"

"Y-yes sir." Te small teen tried to give a friendly smile.

Hiccup jumped when the man let out a booming laugh. "I see you put Jack in his place. I think we get on well. I am Nicholas St North head guardian of da manor. Welcome to my home."


	13. Unpleasant Memories

**OMG, I am soooooooooo sorry it's been so long I've never had writers block this bad in my life. All my little tricks I usually do to get over it didn't work at all. I literally just sat down earlier and thought I'll work on a story, scrolled through them saw this and thought let's give it a go. My fingers never stopped moving. Not too sure how happy I am with it hope it follows on okay. Forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes I have no beta. Same warnings still apply. Big thank you to all the people who have messaged me asking about the story it's really kept me from just leaving it completely. Please R&amp;R hope you enjoy thanks again.**

**Chapter 1. Unpleasant Memories.**

Jack sent a large white toothy grin in the direction of the auburnette sat a couple of chairs down from him only to receive a scowl in return. Jackson sighed, Hiccup hadn't spoken to the jock since North had interrupted their little roll around on the floor in the corridor and Jack was starting to panic; maybe he'd made Hiccup uncomfortable with his comments (and err actions). Jack turned back to Hiro and North who were stood in the corner of the little room talking in hushed tones. No doubt talking about the little freckled teen and his failed test. Jack bit his lip he'd really fucked things up for the smaller teen.

Hiccup tried desperately to fight back the blush creeping up his neck. He could see Jack out of the corner of his eye nibbling on his bottom lip making it slightly swollen and sending images flooding through his mind. Hiccup lowered his head to try and hide his slowly reddening face behind his shaggy fringe. The freckled teen was still slightly reeling over the jocks actions in the hallway. To say Hiccup had stopped breathing for a minute was an understatement, his heart rate had only just slowed down when he caught Jack chewing on his lip and now it was right back up again. Hiccup tried to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms on his pants.

Jack glanced back over at the silent freckled teen when Hiccup shifted in his seat and found a smile work its way onto his face when he saw how flushed the smaller boy was.

"Hey Hic, you okay. You look hot." Jack giggled hoping the double meaning in his words would add to the colour already staining his pale skin.

Hiccup squeak at the jock before turning a deeper shade of red. The auburn haired boy tried to glare but it was half hearted, especially when Jack kept grinning at him.

"W-will you stop s-staring at me?" Hiccup stuttered.

Jack pouted. "But I like looking at you."

Hiccup made a choking sound before ducking his glowing face down. Jack smirked just a little too proud of the various shades of red he could make the smaller teen turn.

North turned back to the two boys and addressed Hiccup. "You sure your father not go by any other name?"

"No sir. He's always been Stoick Haddock as far as I know."

Hiro and North shared a look.

"What's going on?" Jack asked noticing the silent conversation they seemed to be having.

Hiro scratched at his messy hair. "Well...it's just we can't find him on the system anywhere."

Jackson frowned that wasn't right their system had the name of every vampire born in the last sixty years copied into it and some before that. There was no way someone could have been missed off.

"Not only that, but there's never been a coven named Haddock." Hiro continued. "Are you sure your dad didn't take your mother's name?"

"I-I don't know. My mum d-died when I was four and I d-don't remember much about her, m-my dad doesn't talk about her..." Hiccup's voice trailed off.

Jack frowned. "Hic you don't have to talk about it if it upsets you."

Hiccup smiled softly at the concern in Jack's voice. "It's not that. I-it's just I don't know much." And secretly Hiccup wished he knew more about the woman he only had fading memories of. "All I know i-is my dad left his h-home town and w-while he was travelling h-he met my mum. T-they fell in love a-and got married. I-I was born the n-next year. We settled in a little town for a f-few years before my mum was killed."

"How did she die, if I may ask?" North asked quietly.

Hiccup bit his lip Astrid was the only one he had ever told. Even his dad and the police that questioned him at the time didn't get much more than sniffles from the small boy.

"I...there was a fire in the house. M-my dad was at work, it was just me and my mum." Hiccup scrunched his face up as memories of the night he had hoped he would forget over time resurfaced.

FLASHBACK...

It was his own coughing that woke the small boy from his sleep. His chest felt tight and he couldn't pull enough air in his lungs to relieve the tightness. Glazed emerald eyes looked around the little room covered with dragon wallpaper. It was misty. Why was there mist in his room? The little boy had seen it before it was always rolling over the lawn outside early in the morning, but it never came inside. Suddenly he could hear voices. He recognized the frantic voice of his mother. She sounded scared, his mum was never scared and that alone made the little boy's body tremble.

Who was she shouting at? Daddy was at work he never came home while it was still dark. Was it morning? Hiccup scurried to the other side of his bed coughing a few times as he pulled his curtains to the side. It was pitch black outside. Daddy shouldn't be home, so who was mummy shouting at? Why was she scared? Hiccup looked outside again. His daddy's car wasn't where it should be and there was no mist on the grass outside why had it moved inside?

"How did you find me?"

His mother screamed from outside his door somewhere. A voice too quiet for hiccup to hear what they were saying answered.

"I won't let you take him."

There was an edge to his mum's voice that the small boy had never heard before. Take who? Who was mummy mad at? She never got angry with him or daddy. All the while the boy sat wondering about the conversation behind the door the smoke in his room got thicker and his coughing got worse until it felt like someone was pushing down on his chest.

"Mummy, *_Cough_* mummy." Hiccup yelled at his door.

He knew he wasn't supposed to go wandering outside his bedroom at night unless he needed the bathroom so he stayed put. He could hear thuds and muffled voices behind his door before his mother replied.

"Its okay sweetie just wait there, mommy will be with you in a minute."

Her voice was wrong. She sounded like she always did but the small boy knew her voice so well he easily heard the worried undertone she was trying to hide. Orange and red started to flicker under the door making the shadows in the room dance around the toddler. The fog creeping into the room was becoming dense and Hiccup's little lungs were struggling to pull any oxygen from the room. Emerald eyes glanced at the window. The small vertically opening window was open just enough to allow a breeze to flow through his room. Biting his lip the boy moved towards the glass. He knew he wasn't supposed to go near the open window and Hiccup was always a good boy and stuck to the rules he was given to make his mummy and daddy happy, but he wanted the fresh air from outside to surround his face.

Slipping on the white plastic of the window sill hiccup clambered until he was kneeling on the little ledge and could push his face against the small gap, sucking the clean air into his lungs greedily. Sirens filled the silence of the night outside and Hiccup wondered where they were going. His bedroom door burst open and in his shock the boy slipped on the smooth plastic surface. The last thing he saw as his back hit the glass panel and it buckled under his weight, swinging open was his mother's bloodied face staring at him in shock. A tall thin man clad in shadow held on tightly to her auburn hair. As the air whooshed past him he swore he heard his mother scream his name.

END FLASHBACK...

Hiccup blinked at the fingers snapping in front of his face. Quickly looking up he saw Jack's pale face staring back at him.

"Where'd you go?" Jack asked watching him.

"I...I..." Hiccup wasn't sure what to tell him. He felt guilty at holding back but he'd only known the jock a day. Wasn't it too soon to share his deepest secrets with him? "I'm sorry...I d-don't feel too good."

"That's fine. It's been long day." North nodded more to himself then the teens in the room.

"I-I really n-need to see Astrid, and where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked the large man.

North shook his head making his white beard rustle. "I'm sorry Hiccup but it best you do not go near your friend right now." Hiccup slumped in his seat but North clapped his hands together and shouted in a joyful tone. "But I think seeing your dog would be good for you."

"R-really?" Hiccup smiled when the man nodded.

"Of course. He's an impressive dog. Very clever."

Jack watched as emerald eyes seemed to light up from inside. Hiccup really loved that dog that was clear. Why though was still a mystery to the platinum blond jock. North nodded to himself as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and scrolled through the numbers.

"JA, TADASHI..." North's face screwed up as something was said. "Sorry I just get excited... Could you bring Hiccup's dog with you?... No just the dog, tell girl it's still not safe for her to see him, she can stay with Aster... Boy must feed before we can let him leave here... Ja, bye." North turned to Hiccup who noticed his twinkling blue eyes were crinkled in the corners in an obvious smile. "Tadashi is collecting dog on his way back he just left the lab."

"Just left the lab? Seriously? Talk about take your time. Has he got me a top I bet he's forgot. To busy flirting with Honey again." The last part of Hiro's rant was mumbled but everyone in the room heard it.

For the first time Hiccup noticed Hiro wasn't wearing a top. He'd been so consumed with his inner turmoil it was the first time since leaving the testing room that he'd actually really looked at Hiro. The dark haired boy was still muttering under his breath about his brother. At his side Jack started humming a song Hiccup couldn't place. He'd heard it before but where the smaller teen couldn't be sure. It wasn't one from the charts, Hiccup wasn't big on music but Astrid was and always had music playing in her room when they studied together.

Hiro's mumbling stop and he jumped from his seat. "Jack stop. I will not let you get one of your stupid theme songs stuck in my head again."

Jack smiled but didn't falter in his humming. The jock was humming horribly off-key.

"Jack seriously please. Last week I was singing the theme song to teenage mutant ninja turtles for a week."Hiro wailed.

Hiccup smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"It was the 80's theme song. The week before that it was Ghostbusters and before that it was Pokémon." Hiro tried to explain.

Hiccup shrugged he didn't quite get the problem. Hiro tried to explain how frustrating it was to get a song stuck in your head and Jack continued to hum his chosen song smiling to himself. Hiro covered his ears muttering curses as he tried to block Jack out and Hiccup giggled at the childish behaviour. Everyone here that he'd met so far seemed like they got on really well, like real siblings. Everyone but one person and Hiccup wasn't sure what he could do to fix that rift.

"Jack..." Hiccup said in a small voice.

Crystal blue eyes turned to stare into Hiccup's emerald ones. "Sup?" The smaller teen lifted an eyebrow but Jack just grinned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I wanted to ask a-about Elsa."

The effect was instant the smile the jock had been wearing completely melted off his face.

"What about her?" It was easy to hear the caution in Jack's voice.

Hiccup looked at the floor. "S-she seems to r-really hate m-me, w-why?"

The jock frowned. "She doesn't hate you. Elsa's just... Elsa."

"What he means is she has trust issues." Hiro interjected.

"Trust issues?" Hiccup echoed.

The dark haired boy nodded folding his arms and leaning against the wall behind him. "It's a long story and it's not really my story to tell but I can give you the simple version." Jack shifted restlessly in his seat. "A few years ago a new guy turned up out of the blue a bit like you have. He and Elsa got close and then it turned out he was rouge. When it came out there was a huge fight and some people lost their lives. Sorry that's all we can say we all promised not to talk about it because it upset Elsa so much"

The auburn haired boy contemplated Hiro's brief explanation for a moment. It was obvious there was more to this story but he thought he understood more now. Could it be that Hiccup turning up the way he had brought up memories of the other person and Elsa was afraid of history repeating itself? If that was the case Hiccup was sure he could prove to the cheerleader he wasn't this person and hopefully they could get on...well he really hoped so.

PAGE BREAK...

Elsa stumbled behind the infuriated Tadashi as he dragged her down the corridor by her wrist at a complete loss to why he was so angry with her. The dark haired man hadn't said a word, just stomped up to her while she was talking to some of her underlings grabbed her and dragged her away. Usually Elsa would have ripped her arm free and demanded an explanation but because it was Tadashi who she'd never seen in this state before she bit her tongue and followed as gracefully as she could. Tadashi led them into the main conference hall that at present was uninhabited. The dark haired vampire all but threw Elsa into the middle of the room.

Elsa stumbled forward before spinning to face her lifelong friend face to face and screamed out in rage. "What the hell Tadashi?"

Elsa's wrath was famous in the mansion and most people went well out of their way to avoid it but Tadashi pounced forward with his own roar. "You could have got us killed."

Shock rendered the ice queen mute for a second before she could reply. "I-I have no idea what you mean."

"Bullshit Elsa. I've just seen Honey she told me that you rang her on your way back here when you were chasing after Jack. You rang her and demanded to know which room Hiccup was going to be in because you needed to head Jack off." Tadashi paused to suck in breath and as soon as he did Elsa jumped in.

"I did Jack read my text over my shoulder and then he took off. I knew he was coming for Hiccup my plan was to head him off, but Merida told him which room you were in blame her."

Running a hand through his hair Tadashi barked out a laugh. "How did she know? How Elsa? The only people who knew what room we were using were Honey, North, Hiro, me and you." Dark cat eyes fixed on the proud beautiful girl in front of him. "Honey hasn't left her lab all day. North and I carried Hiccup to the room with Hiro. Then North went back to his office with me to run through some things and Hiro stayed with the unconscious boy. How did Merida find out what room we were in?"

"How do I know. Mindreading isn't my gift."

Tadashi held out a phone and it wasn't his phone, Elsa's breathe caught because she knew whose phone it was.

"You told Ruffnut which room Hiccup was in." The low growl in Tadashi's voice sent a shiver down the cheerleader's spine. "You told one half of the biggest trouble makers in this school confidential information knowing they would tell every other wolf in this building what you had told them. That's how Merida knew. You planned for Jack to get to Hiccup. You planned to sabotage his test. You used Jack's emotional state to your advantage. You put us all in danger Elsa."

Elsa took a step back shaking her head. No the way Tadashi made it sound was wrong. She knew they wouldn't get hurt she had faith in her family, they were stronger than one little rouge fledgling. It was a sure bet with three of them. She hadn't put them in danger, she hadn't. She was just protecting them the sooner that Hiccup's mask was ripped off the less painful it would be for Jack. None of this, the missing people, the murders and Hiccup showing up was just chance. It was just like before but this time she and Jack's roles were reversed. This time Jack was the one helplessly in love with a monster and Elsa was the only one not taken in by the facade. Jack had tried to warn her back then but Elsa was too blinded to see, she ignored him just like Jack was ignoring her now. She had to stop it before it destroyed her brother like it destroyed her.

"I have to protect you...I have to protect all of you...I have to make a mends for what I did." Elsa whispered.

"You still haven't forgiven yourself for the massacre have you?" Tadashi asked in shock his anger leaving him.

"How could I? It was me who gave them that information, it was me who sent them to that warehouse, it was me who didn't even question him how he knew. I trusted him absolutely and because of that everyone was slaughtered." Elsa screamed her fists clenched tight.

"It was an accident no one could have known what was going to happen." The dark haired vampire tried to reason.

Tears started to fall from sapphire eyes. "Jack knew. He knew from the second he met him. He warned me over and over that I shouldn't trust him."

Tadashi pulled Elsa into hid strong arms and rocked her gently. "We all trusted him not just you. Nobody blames you Elsa I can't believe you've been carrying this alone for four years, why didn't you talk to someone?"

"How could I? How could I come crying to you knowing I'm the reason you and Hiro are orphans? That I'm the reason so many people here are missing vital people in their lives. Do you know how hard it is to face Jack and Anna everyday knowing that it's because of me our mother and father...are dead?" The platinum blond sobbed into her friend's chest.

Tadashi sighed as he rubbed the platinum blonds back. "You have to let it go. It wasn't your fault you don't have to make anything up to anybody."

"Yes I do, something's coming I can feel it and Hiccup's involved I know it." Elsa said as she stepped back and wiped at her red eyes. "This time I won't lose anybody nobody will die. This time I'll be ready."


End file.
